


Philocalist

by putputpotato



Series: Putputpotato´s smut collection [5]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Character Development, Choking, Dom Byun Baekhyun, Dom Lee Taeyong, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fear Play, Friends With Benefits, Gags, Guns, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lingerie, M/M, Murder Mystery, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Lee Taeyong, Public Sex, Read the tags and warnings!!!!!!, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Byun Baekhyun, Sub Lee Taeyong, Temperature Play, Ten gets shot I´m so sorry, They are covering up a murder, Thriller, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Lee Taeyong, Trauma, Vibrators, Video Cameras, but Ten doesn´t die, dark themes, look what you signed up for you happy now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putputpotato/pseuds/putputpotato
Summary: No matter what happens, he will take their secret to his grave.-*-*-*-*-*-*-Check outThe playlistThe TrailerThe Bookcover
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong, one-sided Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Series: Putputpotato´s smut collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112174
Comments: 21
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I´ve been working on this story for a good few months now and I really can´t believe what a monster it has become :'D It started out as this spicy, yet unintentional one-shot and then suddenly there was a murder and a lot of problems HAHAHA!
> 
> ### Story warnings!!
> 
> There are a lot of triggering themes, such as violence, trauma, implied rape and past drug addiction and implied eating disorders mentioned in this story, on top of a LOT of explicit scenes (I´m literally talking 50% of the story, here), so please go into this story braced and with an open mind. The characters aren´t perfect, they´re not meant to be. They do bad things and even worse, to cover up those bad things, but there are also always pure intentions in their actions, don´t be too strict with me please TUT 
> 
> I don´t think I´ve ever put as much effort into a project before, so I sincerely hope that there is someone out there who enjoys it just as much as I did writing it! <3 Thank you for being here! Let´s get onto the journey, shall we? :3

Taeyong meets Byun Baekhyun beneath the dazzling light of chandliers and the eyes of a good three hundred fifty high-end cameras. Not an unusual situation for Taeyong to find himself in, neither an unusual occasion to meet new people. With the combination of his success and line of work, he has gotten to know more than one person that has only been a face on a glossy magazine cover thus far.

Especially, at parties like this, where the rich and beautiful like to doll themselves up and get into the line of photos, just to prove that they are part of the glamorous part of society. There are beautiful people, eager to establish and showcase their class-status left and right, Taeyong being just one of them. He sees their envious gazes, hears them whisper, because they want to know who his surgeon could have been. It's a common sensation that successful models have to experience; the fact that no one believes they could have been born just the way they are. Taeyong was. A couple of the people he fucked on occasions like this were. Others weren't. In the grand scheme of things, it doesn't matter, because everyone wants to be beautiful.

And Taeyong has gotten used to it. Bored of it, almost.

That's what he thought, at least. Of course, a face that has seen the Vogue cover of three different countries and carries the title of a high-end brand like Dior, is not entirely foreign to Taeyong. No, Byun Baekhyun is a force to be reckoned with – one of the scarce models who have been in the industry for longer than a decade and still seem to be hungry for more.

No doubt, Taeyong had seen his fair share of beautiful faces. Had had his fair share of unusual, unique personalities and just as many gray silhouettes that simply blend into the crowd. But none of them had been like _this._

"A rather terrible painting, isn't it?" Taeyong tears his eyes from the abstract piece, to muster the newly arrived figure next to him. Seems like escaping the buzz and chatter from downstairs isn't going to be as easy as he thought.

"I'm not sure." He admits, "I don't know a lot about art."

The man breathes out a small laugh, stepping closer, "Well, why should the art care about its meaning?"

Taeyong doesn't really know how to feel about that statement. He wonders whether Baekhyun knows who he is as well. If he recognizes Taeyong's face from one of the countless Chanel adverts. Or if he has flipped through his Bazaar photoshoot – the one with the tiger. On the other hand, Baekhyun doesn't seem like the type to care much about people, if his bored expression is anything to go by.

"Just because I don't know, doesn't mean I don't care. Learning about it might give me a new perspective." Taeyong ignores the previous comment's implications.

Lucious lips, covered in expensive gloss, stretch slowly, "Clearly. You are open to new things?"

"I'm guessing I should try everything at least once." His eyes flicker briefly over Baekhyun's exposed collarbone. That's a black Saint Laurent jacket on his shoulders, no doubt, but Taeyong isn't sure if there is anything _underneath_ , "Otherwise how should I know for sure I wouldn't like it?" 

Baekhyun's leather shoes don't make a sound against the carpet floor, as he steps close enough for Taeyong to reach out, "I'm starting to think I have found an artwork with a conscience. Could it be that there is a mind behind that beautiful face that would get us all to fall down?"

"You sound like I'm frightening you." Taeyong can't help but smile, even as he still refuses to make eye-contact.

"Well from my experience, sometimes the most gorgeous faces hide the darkest secrets."

As Baekhyun's hand reaches out to stroke a strand of Taeyong's styled hair out of his face, he can't help but draw in a sharp breath. Having this man stand so close to him feels achingly close to playing with the flame of his lighter. Sometimes, he will do it for fun, flick his fingers through it and give the flame a chance to lick at it for the shortest glimpse of a moment. When he gets bored, he lights a cigarette and sets his insides on fire instead.

Baekhyun's eyes are dark and Taeyong doesn't need an explanation to know what is going on right now. It's a sort of code. A code, one has to get acquainted with, in order to find dark corners and warm bodies, without drawing attention. One has to learn how to juggle their privacy away from the public eye. Taeyong doesn't want his first and only scandal to be a headline that says 'Lee Taeyong, Siren in disguise – Chanel ambassador sleeps his way through the better half of the male modelling industry.'

His managment wouldn't like it. His family wouldn't like it. The public wouldn't like it.

And oh god, Chanel would _definitely_ not like it.

It's not his fault really. They all get boring so fast. If Taeyong is strict with himself he sees the same person three times, but after that, he can't really bring himself to answer their bootycalls anymore. The longest he managed was with this rapper Mark Lee, but once Taeyong voiced the need to be fucked into unconsciousness and got refused, the deal was pretty much done. He knows he is good. They are just not.

This is the first time, since he entered the modelling world that Taeyong feels himself get excited again, "Are you one of those faces?"

"Would you like to find out?" His tongue darts out, when Baekhyun presses a fingertip to his bottom lip. The older chuckles, "Follow me."

The mansion they are in is hardly a mansion anymore, with its size making up ten times Taeyong's own, already spacious apartment. Perhaps, it's unfortunate that he has grown blind to all the gold and glitter, because there would be a lot to appreciate. However, all he seems to be able to concentrate on, is the man in front of him.

The way Baekhyun carries himself, laid back and with attitude, as if the whole world is his runway and he never steps off of it. Delicate hands that are clad in rings catch Taeyong's attention the most. No surprise Cartier likes to book him for their hand-jewellery shootings. Every season, Baekhyun is found somewhere in their repertoire, those very hands edited and perfect on display. Right now, Taeyong doesn't care for the rings he wears. But rather what those fingers would look like as they dig into his thighs, as they pull at his hair, maybe even close around his throat.

What they would look like as they ruin him.

Taeyong pulls his gaze away then, feeling the heat in his stomach like a promising omen. Baekhyun leads them through the mansion with no problem. He has probably spent loads of nights here, always being invited to every big party that is hosted. From what Taeyong knows, Baekhyun is even good friends with the owner; a designer for Gucci, named Chanyeol. 

After what feels like an eternity, they halt in front of a large, wooden door. Baekhyun pulls it open for him with a certain fluidity to his motions. Catlike, Taeyong realizes with a smile. Even though the public had declared _him_ to be the 'human wildcat'. Something about the eyes. Taeyong hadn't bothered to read the article until the end.

"My favourite room in this place." Baekhyun declares, as he gestures Taeyong through.

With his heart picking up speed ever so slightly, Taeyong steps through. As Baekhyun closes the door behind them, he wonders whether this is a smart idea. He doesn't know the other man beyond his photos, his dazzling smiles and mysterious words. There is something destructive about him that Taeyong has never seen in another person. Something that he knows in the back of his head, should make his skin crawl with fear. But all he feels is fire.

Fire burning with excitement.

The room is a sort of Pavillon, arching above the ball-room that most of the guests have gathered in. It's built in a half-circle layout and every metre of the round side is made of glass. From up here, Taeyong can see them all; the guests as they empty their champaign glasses, gossip about people on the other end of the room and even pull at each other to look for a more secluded corner as well.

Somehow, it's thrilling. They don't see him, but just because they aren't _looking._ If even one of them decided to lift their gaze towards the Pavillon, they would have no trouble finding Taeyong standing there, looking back down.

He hums appreciatively, when Baekhyun hands him a brandy from the fridge in the corner. He will gladly miss out on the disgusting taste of Champaign, if he can, "Quite exhibitionistic, isn't it?"

"Good, so you get the point of it." Baekhyun grins, before bringing his own glass up to his lips. Taeyong watches the icecubes clink and the rust-coloured liquid disappear down Baekhyun's slim throat, "Aren't we supposed to be exhibited, though? Isn't that our sole purpose?"

Taeyong takes a gulp from his own glass, "A dark view of the world."

"But a pretty face." Baekhyun's hand finds his waist, "You don't feel like it? Like one of those artworks, framed in great halls and collecting dust."

"All the time." He answers truthfully. Even though he isn't sure why they are talking about this – why they are even talking instead of _other things_ – Taeyong can't help but indulge in the conversation.

"Then what distinguishes us from those? Is it our beating heart? Our aging body and the time that runs through our fingers?" He plucks Taeyong's glass from him and feeds him the remains. It's still a lot and, where Taeyong would have pulled away to take a break, Baekhyun keeps holding the glass to his lips. The alcohol is intense and has him heady, but he swallows all of it down, while holding Baekhyun's gaze. A pleased smile and then: "Or is it our desire? The greed we are capable of? The greed for food, wealth, beauty, approval, adoration and even sex?"

Without a care, Baekhyun drops their glasses to the ground, one of them clanking on the edge of the carpet and the other shattering against the wooden floor. His fingers wrap tight around Taeyong's waist and Taeyong feels unwilling to pull away. His eyelashes flutter, as he looks at Baekhyun's Brandy-covered lips; breath hitching, as Baekhyun presses closer, their chests and hips connected.

"It's an unkind feeling, but it gets addicting, doesn't it?", Baekhyun breathes against his mouth and Taeyong wants nothing more than to be ravished, "You, as much as I, _need_ to be showcased. Should I do that for you?"

Taeyong's fingers find the hair in Baekhyun's nape, "Yes."

Baekhyun laughs gently, the warmth of his breath inhaled by Taeyong's own lungs, "I knew I made a good choice with you. Tell me your safeword."

"Tigerlilly."

The other hums, "How oddly fitting."

As Baekhyun's lips crash against his own, Taeyong can taste the brandy still fresh on his tongue. His hands claw at everything he can reach, Baekhyun's neck, his slim waist, his hard back. But the hands on his own hips keep him from moving his body quite the way he wants to. Chasing pleasure in the comfortable, little cage Baekhyun had made in his arms.

Taeyong feels the glass of the windows cool against his shoulderblades, the sheer Armani shirt he has put on doing little to keep him warm. It's a stark contrast to Baekhyun's searing hot lips that have begun travelling his jaw and neck, so much Taeyong can feel his mind spin. He had gotten so used to being forced to take from his lovers, all of them too passive to take the initiative. But Baekhyun behaves like a starved man, in a different sense than he would usually be. His teeth nip below his jaw, so insistent in their movements that Taeyong momentarily feels like he can't keep up.

Having half a mind to tug at Baekhyun's jacket, he suddenly finds himself with a thigh pressed up between his legs and a smooth chest in front of his face. Baekhyun, like Taeyong is all sharp edges and defined curves, but his skin is soft and warm beneath Taeyong's touch. The flush of arousal he carries on his pecs fills Taeyong with pride, knowing that he still manages to affect the other, even as he can't do much more than gasp and take what he receives.

For a few breaths, Baekhyun lets him rut against his thigh, the sounds he releases, as he chases his pleasure sounding pathetic and high in his own ears. Baekhyun smirks, shoving a thumb past Taeyong's lips and groaning when he feels the suction around it. There is little else that Taeyong can do. To most, a position like this could be taken as embarrassing, but Taeyong knows he shines. Knows that he looks good, when he is desperate, just from the intense hunger in his counterpart's eyes.

He doesn't even think about protesting, when Baekhyun pulls his thigh away and manhandles him around. Suddenly, Taeyong's chest is pressed against the glass, Baekhyun's body firm against his back. Gasping, he closes his eyes for a moment – takes in the feeling of it all. When he opens them again, the world is a bit blurry and he can barely think with how turned on he is.

"Look at all of those faces." Baekhyun whispers, slow fingers unbuttoning Taeyong's pants, "I wonder, if they found you, would they be embarrassed? Scandalized? Or would they decide to watch, as they always do?"

Whining, Taeyong squeezes his eyes shut, palms splayed against the glass. Perhaps, it's messed up how much the thought turns him on, but there is clear evidence in the way his cock stiffens. Baekhyun's hand slips past the hem of his Calvins. At how his fingers immediately slick up with precum, he releases a pleased hum.

"Interesting." He murmurs, sucking Taeyong's earlobe into his mouth, "Usually, they would have safeworded by now. All those people, who are so desperate to be what I want them to be." Taeyong moans, when his thumb swipes over his head, "But you're serious about this aren't you? A little diamond; Beautiful, unflinching and so rare, am I right?"

"Yes", Taeyong gasps out, reaching back to tangle his fingers in Baekhyun's hair. He is surprised Baekhyun lets him, but when he pulls and there is a sharp groan against his ear, it makes a lot more sense, "Will you fuck me?"

"You would let me? Right here?" The grin on Baekhyun's face is almost audible in his words.

A slight patch has formed on the glass, where Taeyong's breath has fogged it up, "As many times as you want."

He means it and he is pretty sure Baekhyun can hear that, because his strokes on Taeyong's cock become faster and faster, "You truly are unreal, Lee Taeyong."

So, he does know who Taeyong is. The knowledge has Taeyong's hips circle in pleased, little motions. Once he tries to rub back against Baekhyun's clothed dick though, he is pressed back against the glass. His moans grow louder then, as he nears his high and feels Baekhyun's fingers sneak beneath his balls, pressing against his perineum. He is so close, head clouded with the edge he can't quite seem to take.

"Are you going to come in your pants, sweetheart?" Baekhyun muses.

"Please..." He whispers.

"Look down", Taeyong follows the harsh command, his eyes travelling over the crowd below. All of those unknowing faces, serene in their drunk bliss and shimmering atmosphere. A single tear falls from Taeyong's lashes, "Come in my hand."

And that might just be the easiest part of the whole evening, because Taeyong barely controls himself, once Baekhyun's hand wraps around him again. Like a madman, he ruts against the touch, pulling Baekhyun's hair, when teeth bite down on his neck. Pleasure explodes behind his closed eyelids and his mouth falls open in a silent scream. Gasping and mewling, he rides out his orgasm, slick and filthy sounds against Baekhyun's closed fist. Once the pleasure turns to pain, he twitches and Baekhyun pulls away. Taeyong's throat goes dry when the older doesn't hesitate to shove his stained fingers right into his mouth, cleaning his hand as if Taeyong's cum is the most delicious thing he has ever tasted.

Byun Baekhyun might just turn out to be the death of him.

As Taeyong falls to his knees, legs too shaky to hold him up any longer, Baekhyun crouches down next to him, "You okay?"

Taeyong nods, his heartbeat still hammering in his head. He feels a little weightless, "Yeah. More than okay."

"Good." Baekhyun smiles, capturing Taeyong's lips in a last searing kiss. There is still the taste of cum on them and Taeyong feels light-headed with it.

Awkwardly, Taeyong motions at the tent in Baekhyun's pants, "Do you want me to...?"

"I'll take you up on that offer soon." Baekhyun smiles and pulls Taeyong to his feet, "But I'm afraid someone's already looking for me."

As he points outside, Taeyong follows his finger to a stressed-looking figure with curved eyebrows and thick glasses on his nose. Ah, must be Kim Jongdae, Baekhyun's manager. In all of Baekhyun's interviews Taeyong has read, he never fails to mention that guy. He must be a true gem, if Baekhyun has kept him around for so many years. A little like Doyoung, maybe.

"Let's go back downstairs." He proposes and Taeyong nods, still a little shaky on his feet.

That's the last he sees of Byun Baekhyun for a while.

\--*--

Of course, their department doesn't consist of the largest quantity and fate doesn't like to take vacations, so it's really only a question of time, until their paths cross again. Taeyong should have seen it coming, to be honest, when he found out he had been booked for a collaboration between Dior and Chanel. A unique perfume that is supposed to feature the charms of both brands and combine them into something completely new. Taeyong knows that the CEOs can't stand each other, but they're nothing if not business oriented.

Of course, a ground-breaking campaign like this can't miss out on their most famous faces. When Doyoung had called him in his apartment on Sunday morning, to tell him about the news, Taeyong knew exactly what was coming for him. No surprise then, that he spat out his coffee across the fair kitchen counter and flushed from head to toe.

"You'll have to take a plane, because the shooting is in New York", Doyoung informs him. Taeyong holds his tongue about how it doesn't matter where they're shooting, because all there will be is probably just a plain white backdrop and why can't they just have the shooting in Seoul??, "I already booked you a flight for eight p.m. today and got a room for you at the 'Sherry Netherland', five stars, top-floor room, lunch, dinner and breakfast included."

"Scratch the breakfast and dinner." Taeyong mutters, side-eyeing his fridge, "Waste of money."

He hears Doyoung sigh, but if anyone knows the choices Taeyong has to make for his job, it's him, so he says: "Alright. If you change your mind, there's a grocery store around the corner."

"Thank you." Taeyong sing-songs, getting up to change into something more presentable than his fluffy sleeping robe.

"Also", Doyoung continues, "They want to dye your hair black, so it fits with the packaging, just so you know."

Already mourning the loss of his cute, bubblegum-pink colour, Taeyong pouts, "Alright. As long as they don't cut it. I like the length right now."

"I doubt they will." A car honks on Doyoung's line and Taeyong can only guess that he is already up and about. He glances at the clock; 8 a.m., what a poor soul. "Oh yeah and one last thing; Byun Baekhyun actually asked for your number, I just wanted to ask you first, if it's okay for me to give it to him. He said you know each other, but got too caught up to exchange contacts."

Once more, Taeyong feels himself shiver with the memory of that evening. His sleeping robe falls from his shoulders and he tries not to think too intently about Baekhyun's hands on him, while Doyoung is still on the other line.

"That's right. You can give it to him, I don't mind." He manages to say.

"Alright, that's all. Pick you up at six?"

"Okay." Taeyong breathes, falling on his bed, "See you."

"See you", Doyoung says, "Eat something before we board."

Before Taeyong can protest, the line cuts off and he huffs. He gnaws on his lip and eyes the door towards the kitchen. Well, one meal will hardly make a difference and he doesn't want to make trouble by fainting on the plane again. Besides, he hasn't had ramen in what feels like months and there is still a cup in his shelf. With an excited grin, Taeyong picks up his phone and dances into the kitchen.

He is in the middle of cooking his food, butt naked, when his phone buzzes on the counter. 

**Unknown:** Hello, little diamond. You remember me?

Taeyong can't help but smile, typing away on his phone.

 **You:** How could I not?

 **Baekhyun:** I've heard we're gonna share a canvas tomorrow.

 **You:** Funny, I've heard something similar

He puts his phone down then, because his noodles are calling. A couple of minutes later, he has the cup on his counter, happily munching on the spicy treat. Eating slow is like torture, but he doesn't want to upset his stomach, so he tells himself to eat tiny bites.

 **Baekhyun:** You are just the way I remember you

 **Baekhyun:** I can already tell we'll have fun together

Those words have Taeyong bite around on his cheek. Of course, he hopes he knows what kind of fun Baekhyun is talking about. But, he doesn't know if Baekhyun is still interested, or if this was a one-time thing. It's hard to imagine though, because the tension, even just through text is almost overwhelming. How is he supposed to share a shoot with this man, without embarrassing himself?

 **You:** I hope that's a good thing

 **You:** And what sort of fun are we talking about?

 **Baekhyun:** I could facetime you and show you ;)

So the tension is still going both ways? Taeyong's feet wiggle in excitement, suddenly he is hyperaware of his nakedness again. Even though no one except him is around, just texting Baekhyun like this, makes it feel like those piercing eyes are back on him.

 **You:** I'm afraid you will not be able to stop me from eating my ramen, even if the offer sounds pretty delicious as well.

 **Baekhyun:** You're eating ramen??

 **Baekhyun:** No fair, I'm jealous :(

 **Baekhyun:** Been on a juice diet since Friday.

 **Taeyong:** I can already see myself regretting it, but my manager told me to eat something, before we board our flight :'D

 **Baekhyun:** Don't regret it.

 **Baekhyun:** Enjoy it for the both of us :*

 **You:** Yes sir! 

**You:** :* 

The rest of the day, Taeyong spends reading out on his balcony and working out, as he so often does. Once six p.m. comes around, he is thankful Doyoung had him eat something, since he doesn't feel as tired as usual. Going through his walk-in closet, he packs his suitcase and puts on a simple fit that looks effortless, but still chic. At six p.m. sharp, he is out the door of his apartment complex and finds Doyoung waiting in a taxi.

They drive to the airport in silence, Doyoung mostly busy organizing things on his laptop and Taeyong plugging himself up with his earphones. As they walk through the airport, of course, he doesn't miss the cameras and phones, snapping him, some trying to be discreet, some less so. There was a time when those things had made him nervous, but after four years, Taeyong is confident to say that he doesn't give a shit anymore. At least he doesn't have crazy stalker fans following him to the bathroom, like Mark did. Or people that try to take pictures of him, while he is fucking someone, like Johnny had.

Taeyong, in all his glory and success, has a pretty protected privacy and he is thankful for it everyday. Even when there have been occasional incidents, nothing has ever happened to him that he could consider traumatic. Doyoung tells him it's a blessing – something that barely happens to anyone, so Taeyong tries to hold onto it.

He sleeps on the plane, sleeps some more at the hotel and the next morning, he just manages to get out of bed in time. At the shooting, he will have to get changed anyways, so he settles for a hoodie and sweats. They will take another taxi to the location anyways, so no one will see him dress like a regular person. (And how scandalous would that be?)

Doyoung is ready like an angel, with a cup of black coffee that he hands Taeyong with as much nonchalance as he can, because he damn right knows that he just saved Taeyong's life. The carride doesn't take long, but Doyoung still insists on reminding him of the shooting details.

"They're going to dress you in Dior and Baekhyun in Chanel, to show their connection", he says, "The concept is closure, so you'd do good to snuggle up to him a little, if you're okay with that. He said he doesn't mind proximity, as long as you're fine with it, too."

That bastard, Taeyong grins to himself, "Okay, sounds good."

Doyoung eyes him for a moment, "Right... The photographer is a new one, who usually shoots at Dior runways, so you won't know him. Oh and here's the best thing: The shooting will be on the top of a skyscraper!"

Taeyong gapes, "A sky...scraper?"

"Yeah, isn't that cool?" Doyoung cheers.

"Doyoung", He feels the panic in his throat, "I'm afraid of heights. Have been since I was a child, I fucking told you that."

Eyes widening, Doyoung slaps a hand over his mouth, "Fuck... Fuck, you did. Do you... I mean, do you want me to cancel...? Or have them relocate?"

"Don't be ridiculous, how would that look?" Taeyong mumbles, face disappearing in his palms. Great, that's just what he had been missing, "I'm not an amateur, I can do this. Just..." he sighs, "I want to have cocoa after. Not the low-cal soy shit. _Actual_ cocoa."

Smiling gently, Doyoung nods, "You've got it. Man, Tae... I'm sorry."

"It'll make for a funny story later, right?" Taeyong says half-heartedly and leans back in his seat, riding further towards his doom.

As they stop in front of their destination, he swallows a groan. Apparently, they're not just shooting on a sky scraper. They're shooting on top of the One World Trade Center. The biggest sky scraper, out of all the sky scrapers in New York City. That's 540 metres of pure agony and Taeyong feels every single one of them in his bones with each floor the elevator lifts them higher. Doyoung shuffles next to him, as he watches Taeyong claw at the railings inside of the elevator. Occasionally, it seems like he wants to apologize again, but he keeps quiet and Taeyong is thankful for it.

The doors open with a ding and a lady in a business suit is already waiting for them. She exchanges a couple of words with Doyoung about the schedule and leads them to the temporary makeshift-changing rooms. At least he gets his own, because he couldn't bear anyone watching him lose his shit like he knows he will. He is almost tempted to draw the curtains, just so he can't see the gaping emptiness below his feet.

A couple of Dior stylists flood the room then, tugging and pushing at him for a good two hours. With how shaky he feels, he doesn't even care about his new hair colour and doesn't even really register, when they shave an undercut to the bottom of his nape. At this point, he just wants to get this over with, no cap.

When the clock hits eleven a.m. and the stylists deem him presentable, Taeyong is led towards a set of metal stairs by another staff member. A nervous, young looking girl, who seems to be an intern. Now, she gets to see Lee Taeyong, the high-end fashion model and worldknown wildcat grip onto the railing of the staircase, like his life depends on it. She doesn't comment on it though, only steals glances at him, as if she can't believe he is real. Usually, Taeyong might find it funny, because, why do people always try so hard to pretend they are not staring?

They push through a door (quite literally, because the strong wind up here is pressing it shut) and Taeyong finds himself beneath the open, blue sky. He has to admit, it's breathtaking, as long as he doesn't lower his gaze. There are small baby clouds lingering around them, some of them at their eye-level and some even higher above. Behind him, the slim point of the tower stretches another good amount into the sky.

"What a view, isn't it?" Baekhyun hops from a plateau that seems to be meant for their shooting; completely unbothered by the absolute void surrounding them.

Taeyong always thought that Chanel was as much made for him, as he was for Chanel. But, if Taeyong were out of the equation, he would know immediately who to cast for the ambassador role instead. Baekhyun looks mouth-watering. They have dressed him in a black wool tweed coat, lined with golden buttons and a belt that sits so perfectly snug around his waist, Taeyong wonders how anyone else could ever wear it, knowing they would never look as good with it. It's a model from a collection, Taeyong had worn on the runway already and he knows it's usually meant for women to wear. Chanel had chosen Taeyong to model for them, because he has the ability to wear women's clothing, thanks to his slightly softer masculinity. But Baekhyun, in all his makeup and dangling earrings continues to ooze with the same masculinity he has made his trademark. Taeyong admires him for that, it's obviously the result of great confidence.

"Talking about yourself?" Taeyong laughs, aware of how strained he sounds.

Baekhyun's brows furrow and he puts a steadying hand on Taeyong's upper arm, "You okay there?"

"Yeah it's just", He swallows, "The height."

Pulling him closer, Baekhyun gently mutters: "Taking a job in one of the highest places on earth when you have a fear of heights? You are either extremely careless or impressively brave."

"I'm starting to regret it already." Taeyong whines.

Baekhyun's eyes are thoughtful as they muster him and suddenly, he presses a kiss to Taeyong's forehead, "Tell me if you need something. Anytime."

"Okay." Taeyong smiles, feeling more and more steady in Baekhyun's hold. Trying to lighten the mood, he says: "You look good in Chanel."

"I always thought it was a bit too... delicate for me." Baekhyun shrugs and resumes to give him a not-so-subtle onceover, "You on the other hand? I almost fear I will be outshined today, but as long as it's you, I don't really mind."

"Don't say that..." Taeyong mutters, gently banging his fist against Baekhyun's chest.

He likes to think Baekhyun means what he says and doesn't just say it out of the need to be polite. Truth be told, Taeyong feels comfortable in his attire; A black and white striped cotton-slash-fishnet Sweater on his torso, dark blue wrap-front shorts with a labelled belt around his hips and a pair of sleek, black ankle boots. The accessories on his neck, ears and fingers are just the cherry on top.

"I'm starting to miss the pink though." Baekhyun whispers, a knuckle caressing Taeyong's cheek.

Taeyong is just about to utter a reply, when someone calls out for them: "Alright, now that everyone is here, let's get started."

Baekhyun takes his hand then, steady as ever, and helps him climb the three steps onto the plateau. The photographer is another new face, among the sea of staff Taeyong has never seen before. There is only his usual Chanel-stylist Jungwoo in a corner, watching with crossed arms and probably praying for his and Baekhyun's hair.

"Alright", The photographer shouts across the deafening howl of the wind, "Let's try a couple of simple poses first, someone hand them a perfume-model! Anybody? My god, are you all sleeping?" Baekhyun sends the young intern that had guided Taeyong before an apologetic smile, as he accepts the perfume bottle from her hands, "You can get as close as you want. Try embraces or holding each other and switch between holding the perfume, will you?"

Usually, Taeyong would have no problem falling into his rhythm. Pose, click, repeat, pose, click, repeat. Easy-peasy. Not today, though. Baekhyun moves them more than Taeyong moves himself, coordinating them into different poses. Even though every touch eases Taeyong a little, he can't fade out the empty space around him. The longer he stands on that plateau, the more his knees begin to shake and the faster his heart beats in his chest.

"No, no, no, what is _that?_ ", the photographer yells, the tips of his ears red with anger, "You, Dior-guy, loosen the fuck up!"

Taeyong exchanges a confused look with Baekhyun, before the older sighs and yells back: "Actually, I'm the Dior-guy, we just switched for today."

"Well, today you are the Chanel-guy, okay? So shut up." Taeyong flinches, when he sees Baekhyun's face harden at the rude tone, "Now, you!" He points directly at Taeyong, "Get your act together, you look like someone shoved a stick up your ass and I don't have time for you to pull it out all day!"

"Can't you have some respect?" Baekhyun yells and Taeyong shrinks a little more next to him.

The photographer scoffs, "I'll respect him, if he does his job."

"Honestly! He took the job, even though he has a fear of heights!" The protective tone in Baekhyun's voice has Taeyong's knees grow back their strength, "The least we can do when he is being so brave is to be a bit patient with him."

"That sounds like a you-problem. Now get back into position."

"Asshole." Baekhyun mutters, only loud enough for Taeyong to hear. With a conflicted expression, he musters Taeyong, until suddenly he pulls at Taeyong's shoulder, "Let's try something else." Handing him the perfume bottle, Baekhyun navigates Taeyong's back against his chest, arms wrapping around his waist. His hold is tight and steady and suddenly, Taeyong is less afraid. Baekhyun wouldn't let him fall, right? "This is good?"

"Yeah." He whispers and they direct their gazes back at the camera lense.

"That's what I'm talking about!" The photographer cheers, clicking away, "Switch!"

Baekhyun only hesitates for a moment, before he mumbles, "Let's sit down."

Taeyong follows. They sit back to back, a little more cheeky, but when Taeyong doesn't have to stand, it's easier to focus on his expression. Soon, their surroundings fade into nothing more than a setting and Baekhyun is the only other living creature on his stage. They mold together, posing, sometimes so intimately, Taeyong doubts the pictures will make it into the campaign. But the photographer is happy and as long as they are not getting yelled at, Taeyong is happy, too.

After an eternity and a half, the photographer is satisfied and asks for a costume switch. Afterwards, Taeyong and Baekhyun go through the same progress another two rounds and every time Taeyong climbs onto the plateau it becomes a little easier. He has to admit, once they get to have a look at the photos on the monitor, it definitely paid off.

And maybe that's just Taeyong's biased mind talking, but _god_ do they look good together. His own delicacy harmonizing with Baekhyun's intense charisma, while their attires are switched out... suddenly Taeyong knows exactly why their brands have decided on a concept like this and he is excited he got to be part of it. On top of it all, Taeyong gets to pick one of the pieces he modelled to keep for free and he immediately settles on the black and white sweater. (If Baekhyun gets a piece too, he personally hopes he will choose the 'Bouton de Camélia' necklace he wore in the second fit.)

He collects his stuff from the changing room, after switching back into his regular clothes. However in front of the door that wears a sloppy makeshift sticker that says 'Byun Baekhyun' he stops short. Looking down the deserted corridor on both sides, Taeyong hesitates, before he knocks on the door.

"Come in." A soft voice calls.

Quickly, Taeyong slips into the room and closes the door behind himself. Baekhyun is alone, stuffing his belongings into a simple, white bag. His travel attire is a little more elegant; although the jeans and T-shirt combo tends to be unimpressive. Taeyong simply set a low bar with his old sweatpants. Baekhyun smiles, obviously amused to see him dressed so carelessly.

"I was hoping you'd come around and say goodbye."

"I wanted to thank you." Taeyong admits, discarding his bag and hopping to sit on the makeup table, "You saved my dumb ass up there."

Baekhyun shakes his head, "It was nothing. I thought you were very professional about it. Surprising though, to find you fear something so mundane as heights, yet had no problem posing and looking cute next to a real tiger."

"Jojo was really sweet, he liked when I scratched his nose." Taeyong remembers.

"And who can blame him?" A laugh, beautiful in Taeyong's ear, rings through the room.

"You look good in my brand." Taeyong blurts out. It's not something he should say, it's not _his_ brand after all, but in all those years, Taeyong has incorporated Chanel so much into his life that it just slips out like that.

Baekhyun doesn't seem to mind, a smirk tugging at his lips, "I'll remember to wear it more often, then."

"Sounds like a deal", Taeyong tries to mask the flush in his cheeks with a cheeky wink, "I'll wear Dior more often if you want. I bet both of our brands would benefit from our agreement."

"Hm... I don't know if it would be _Dior_ I'd want to see you in." Baekhyun mutters.

"What else, then? Armani? Gucci?", His breath hitches, when Baekhyun strolls towards him, easily making a space for himself between Taeyong's legs, "Calvin Klein? Hugo Boss? Or are you more of a... La Perla kind of guy?"

"A dream offer... but no." Baekhyun's nose bumps against his own like the touch of a feather, "You really want to know?"

Taeyong fingers play with the new necklace around Baekhyun's neck and he smiles; 'Bouton de Camélia', "Tell me how I can return the favour."

The way Baekhyun grabs his chin and makes sure their gazes are locked, before he speaks has Taeyong weak in the knees, "Don't wear anything."

A little taken aback, Taeyong stops short. The request has his skin searing hot and his dick twitch with a plea. Baekhyun doesn't show any regret in what he said, a brutal honesty wavering in the air. So, Taeyong makes a vast decision and pushes at Baekhyun's chest, to hop off the table. The other's eyes watch him, a little worried for a moment. Maybe, he fears he had overstepped the line, but in reality, he is far from it. Taeyong wants to show him how much he can take. How their little escapade at Chanyeol's party was just that: Little.

Keeping eye-contact, every second he can, Taeyong pulls his hoodie over his head, exposing his torso to the open air and Baekhyun's dark eyes. A little cocky with the attention he receives, Taeyong drops the piece of clothing and moves on to undo the little bow he had knotted into the strings on his sweats. Baekhyun swallows, beneath the bright light of the makeup table and he sucks in a deep breath, when Taeyong lets go of the hem of his pants and they simply fall down his legs. Toeing off his shoes, Taeyong runs a hand through his hair, revelling in the thrill of being completely naked, while Baekhyun still wears his full attire.

"You truly are a dream, my little diamond." Baekhyun rasps, a hand reaching out.

"Don't.", Taeyong stops him midway and Baekhyun gives him a frustrated pout, "You wanted to _see_ me, not touch me."

A sigh breaks past Baekhyun's lips, "You're going to play a game like this with me?"

"I wouldn't, if I didn't think you get off on it, as much as I do." Taeyong admits and traces the sharp shadow of Baekhyun's jaw with a finger, "You and me share a distaste for the ordinary, perhaps it could be what connects us. We like to play games, because the dullness around us makes us sick. I'm willing to risk a lot, just to feel alive. But, are you?"

Baekhyun follows easily, when Taeyong pushes him backwards, until his knees hit the couch that is placed in a corner. Falling down to sit, he stares up at Taeyong through heavy eyelids, fingers twitching, "I want to make you feel a kind of rush, you never thought you could have." he admits.

"Trust me, I already feel it." Taeyong says, sinking to his knees.

He knows what he must look like; undressed to his skin and kneeling between Baekhyun's thighs. Just imagining himself through Baekhyun's eyes makes his throat go dry with desire and he hopes Baekhyun feels the same. His fingers, with a life of their own, ghost over the man's knees, trailing up and up and up, until he can press the heel of a palm against Baekhyun's crotch. Baekhyun's hips jerk beneath his hand and Taeyong can't help, but chuckle.

"Getting excited?" He teases.

Baekhyun smiles, looking entirely too unbothered for their situation, "You're more than I bargained for."

Feeling a flush fill his cheeks, Taeyong lowers his gaze and fumbles to unbutton Baekhyun's jeans. Baekhyun's hands remain at his sides, still remembering Taeyong's warning. Better that way – at least for now – otherwise, Taeyong wouldn't be able to concentrate on his task. His task of freeing Baekhyun's dick from its confinements and shuffling closer, to press a peck to the tip. A sigh sounds above him.

As Taeyong gathers the confidence to stretch out his tongue and run a wet trail on the underside, Baekhyun's knuckles whiten on top of his thighs. He must have a hard time keeping his hands to himself and the knowledge is like fuel to the fire. Taeyong doesn't hesitate, wraps his lips around Baekhyun's tip, the moment he begins to harden. Fingers working what he can't reach, Taeyong bobs his head in a moderate pace, trying to coax the rough edge out of Baekhyun. The very edge, he had seen so much of at Chanyeol's party, his hand down Taeyong's pants, in front of a hundred potential on-lookers. Just the memory is enough to have Taeyong whimper and the length in his mouth twitches with the vibration.

Now Baekhyun can experience the same kind of disarming Taeyong had felt back then. Because, he knows he is good at this. Has had his fair share of blowjobs, to know what he has to do to even have someone like Baekhyun crumble. And crumble, he does, head falling back against the couch and gasping, as Taeyong swallows him down over and over again.

Dear lord, he hasn't even started yet. "You wanted to see me, now _watch._ " He demands and Baekhyun, with his jaw clenched directs his eyes back down.

Once Taeyong is sure he has Baekhyun's unwavering attention, he goes back in. This time around, he keeps their eye-contact up as far as he can, even if his sight gets a little blurry. Good thing their photoshoot is done for the day, the makeup artists would not be happy. He plans to get ruined and he will definitely look the part.

"Let me take a picture." Baekhyun asks suddenly.

"No", Taeyong smirks, resorting to jerking Baekhyun off with his hand and giving him kitten licks in-between, "Remember it."

"What will I do when you're not around?"

Tilting his head, Baekhyun allows himself to break their agreement, just to stroke a stray hair behind Taeyong's ear. Oddly soft, considering Taeyong is in the middle of sucking his dick in a public photoshoot-location. Hopefully, they will get booked together again. He would be lying if he doesn't wish for more post-shoot escapades with the gorgeous man above him. 

Taeyong bends down to suck hard beneath Baekhyun's cockhead, "If you get lonely, you have my number."

Groaning, Baekhyun keeps his mouth shut then, as Taeyong engulfs him as far as he can. With a deep breath harboured in his chest, he pushes down the last bit, feeling Baekhyun's tip graze the back of his throat. A curse leaves Baekhyun's lips, once Taeyong's nose bumps into his pelvis. He can't keep from releasing a moan of his own, loving the feeling of Baekhyun's length cutting off his airway. Only when his head begins to swim a little, does Taeyong pull off with a gasp. He barely gives himself a second to recover, before he repeats the same thing again. And again. Until Baekhyun is all low groans and sharp gasps and Taeyong doesn't manage to form a straight thought anymore.

His jaw is aching and his neck is growing tired and he knows there is two ways he could end this; Comfortable, with his hands in the mix and his eyes on the man above, or...

"Fuck my mouth." He has barely pulled off, a string of saliva and precum, still connecting his lips to Baekhyun.

"How much can you take?"

"Let's find out", Taeyong gently slaps Baekhyun's cock against his lips, "I'll pinch you, if it's too much. Don't get too careful, tho."

He just sees Baekhyun's eyes roll skyward, before fingers find a hold in his hair. It stings against his scalp and he moans appreciatively. Taeyong lets his mouth fall open, willing to please and Baekhyun doesn't waste a second to drive himself inside. And thank whatever high creature is watching over their filthy shenanigans, because he goes all out. All Taeyong can do, as he feels the assault into his throat over and over again, is to concentrate on not choking and breathing through his nose. Baekhyun's hips are unforgiving as they fuck past Taeyong's slick lips, taking whatever he wants.

The dirty sounds of precum and Taeyong's throat contracting, almost drown out the voice above his head: "Yes, fuck, take it. I'm close."

"Come on my face." Taeyong gasps out, when he manages to pull off for a moment.

Baekhyun pouts, the shit-eating smugness in his eyes making it look mocking, "But your makeup, baby."

Taeyong tries not to let on how much the nickname affects him, "You care about my makeup now? After making me cry and getting your precum everywhere? Curious."

"You're right, I don't care about your makeup." The thighs around Taeyong's head spread just the slightest bit more, "I just want to watch as I come down your throat and you swallow it all, like I know you can."

Taeyong lifts a brow, "You're lucky I like to indulge you so much in everything you want."

"I'll owe you."

"You sure will." Licking another stripe up Baekhyun's length, Taeyong mutters: "Now let me have it."

That's all the invitation Baekhyun seems to need, as his fingers tighten their hold and Taeyong finds his mouth filled once more. While thrusting deep into Taeyong's throat, Baekhyun's other hand joins the party to pull at the corner of his lips, stretching them even harder around his girth. It has Taeyong moan, but the sound gets chocked off with another thrust.

"I'm starting to think you really are willing to do a lot." Baekhyun rasps, hips growing erratic in their movements, "Maybe, you could even keep up with me. Maybe, you would even _enjoy_ it – how I would ruin you. Drive you crazy with denied pleasure one day and make you beg me to stop when I overwhelm you with it the next day. Use you as I please one day and worship you like a god the next, wouldn't you like that?"

Fuck, yes he would like that. Everything Baekhyun says sounds like a wet dream come true. After all this time, Taeyong might have truly found his counterpart. The other party to play in a game of pain, pleasure and sex. A game that can continue on and on and on, because something tells Taeyong that neither of them is willing to lose any time soon.

"I'll make you mine, little diamond." Taeyong whimpers, feeling the burn of Baekhyun's cum hit his sensitive throat and he moves his head eagerly, to help the other ride out his orgasm.

When he pulls off, they pant in silence together. At least until Baekhyun's arms reach out to grasp him around the waist. He is stronger than he looks, probably because of his workouts. Taeyong knows that Baekhyun models Hugo Boss sometimes and they like their underwear models to be a bit more beefy. Taeyong on the other hand? Light as a feather, easily manhandled and even easier to place right in Baekhyun's lap.

He falls against Baekhyun; indulges in the kisses that are stolen from him, palms supporting himself against a clothed chest. Once more it hits him, how bare he is, compared to Baekhyun and the sensation gives him a delicious shiver. This is how he knows he is in the right hands; If he wasn't, this would scare him – make him uncomfortable even – but Baekhyun is safe, his desire reassuring Taeyong of his own value.

They kiss for what feels like hours, but whenever Baekhyun grows too heated, Taeyong stops him. He is tired. Right now, nothing would be better than a hot bath and a glass of wine. Well, there is one thing: All of this, with Baekhyun.

Only when Taeyong's phone buzzes on the makeup table, do they pull apart. A little shaky on his legs, he wanders over, completely aware of Baekhyun's eyes on his ass. Just to tease him, he shakes it a little and hears a chuckle behind him.

As he picks up his phone, Taeyong freezes. Oh, he's in trouble. 7 missed calls and 21 new messages. All from Doyoung. Taking a deep breath, he brings the phone to his ear and listens to the ring tone. One... Two...

"Where the fuck are you?"

"Hey Doyoung", Taeyong mumbles, feeling sheepish, "I, uh... I'm hanging out with Baekhyun."

"The Dior model?"

Meanwhile, Baekhyun has picked up Taeyong's clothes from the floor and holds the sweatpants open, for him to step into. His heart makes a weird flip at the gesture and he holds onto Baekhyun's shoulder as he lets himself be dressed. Baekhyun even knots the tiny bow back into the sweatpant-strings.

"The one and only." He confirms.

A sigh crackles through the line, "And you couldn't think to warn me? I've been waiting down here for fourty minutes now."

"I'm sorry", Taeyong says, coordinating a little, to get the hoodie over his shoulders again, "I would have told you, it was kind of spontaneous." He sees the shit-eating grin on Baekhyun's face and shoves him a little.

Doyoung, ever the patient soul, says: "Well, where are you? I'm still at the One World Trade Center, down in front of the entrance. Did you guys go eat somewhere or...?"

"Uh... no, we're still here, too." Taeyong admits.

Baekhyun's nose drives into his neck, kissing along the expanse of soft skin there, "He can go home, if he wants to. Let me drive you."

Admittedly, the image of seeing Baekhyun drive is alluring enough to have Taeyong bare his neck a little more, "Y-You know Doyoung, he just offered to drive me back to the hotel, so if you want, you can go ahead. I'll treat you to strawberry cake tomorrow morning, then I can get my cocoa, too."

Doyoung hums, "Are you sure?"

"Definitely." Taeyong whispers, pulling a little on Baekhyun's hair, as he feels teeth graze his skin.

"Okay then... Sounds like a deal." The sound of a closing car door echoes through the speaker, "I'll see you at the hotel. Try not to get spotted together, unless you want to make front page news."

Taeyong snorts, "Sure. Love you."

"Yeah, yeah I know." With that the call ends.

Baekhyun, still busy assaulting his neck, wraps his arms around Taeyong's middle and pulls him closer. Grinning, Taeyong wraps his arms around Baekhyun's shoulders, too, enjoying the sweet moment. They click too well. It's not something Taeyong finds a lot, with his own complicated needs and personality. But with Baekhyun, things seem so easy. Too easy.

He pulls away, straightening his ruffled hair and wiping at the tear tracks that are a dark brown from his makeup. Baekhyun watches him through the mirror with an unreadable expression, before collecting his bag. He holds the door for Taeyong as they exit and they take the elevator to the garage in silence. Taeyong stays close to the other though, their shoulders bumping on every breath. Doyoung's words ring in his ear; _Unless you want to make front page news._ Why can't it be less complicated than that?

Taeyong wonders whether Baekhyun would care about a 'scandal' like theirs as much as he does. Because, despite all the fun and games, Taeyong is not willing to risk his career. Not after having worked his ass off every day for the past four years. Not after starving himself for days on end, just to have a certain photoshoot book him. Not after getting harrassed by several photographers, without being able to speak up, because they had the power to take everything from him. No, Taeyong has seen hell, to ascend to the top and he will not let something like a quick fuck take that away from him.

They exit the elevator at level -2, walking past rows of parking space and a couple of other cars, before Baekhyun slips a hand into his pocket. In the back of the garage-space, lights flicker to life and a beautiful sound echoes around the hall. Taeyong's mouth drops open and he suddenly runs towards the car like a delighted child.

"You're kidding." He muses.

It's a whole-ass Ferrarri, coloured in a cheeky yellow and designed with curves that would be sinful, were it a person. It shimmers, not a flick of dirt on the surface. The back displays the model name: F8 Spider. Taeyong's fingertips dance across the surface, as he wanders around the car, to get to the passenger's side.

"Of course you would own the sexiest car on the market."

Baekhyun laughs, pulling the driver's door open, "It's not on the market yet actually, but I modelled a couple of Ferrarri's watches on my Instagram once, so the CEO gave me a discount and early access. He knew how much I liked this one, I guess I wasn't very secretive about it."

Laughing, Taeyong follows him inside the vehicle. It smells expensive; of leather and new things, but also a little like Baekhyun. He feels as if he is sinking into the seat, rather than just sitting in it. They put on their seatbelt and Baekhyun starts the car, directing them out of their parking spot with practised ease. It's a treat of its own: Watching Baekhyun's veiny hand tight around the steering wheel and the other laying easily in his lap. If he hadn't done the exact same thing a few minutes prior, Taeyong would have gone down on him in that moment. Even while he is driving.

As they roll out of the garage, Taeyong rummages in his pants pocket, pulling out his emergency mask. He puts it on and pulls the hood of his hoodie over his head as well. Even when his haircolour has only been changed today, he doesn't want to take risks. At least, if people see them now, there would only be a faceless mystery-figure sitting in the passenger's seat of Byun Baekhyun's car.

"You're more careful than I was at your age in the business." Baekhyun muses.

Taeyong eyes him, unsure of what to make of that statement, "Maybe, I'm just more paranoid than you."

Baekhyun chuckles at that, but doesn't answer. There is something tense about their atmosphere now that Taeyong doesn't really understand. Did he insult Baekhyun, by hiding himself from the public's eye? But that would be childish. He can not expect Taeyong to risk his whole future, when they barely even know each other beyond the physical.

Desperate to get back to their comfortable feeling, Taeyong changes the subject: "How did you start?"

"Modelling?" The younger nods, "Hm... You know I used to be under SM entertainment, before I switched to Wilhelmina, right? Well, I actually applied as a singer. Turns out they liked my looks more than my voice tho, so they offered me a job as a model under their label."

"A singer?" Taeyong grins, "Will you sing me a ballad now?"

Baekhyun snorts, "Another time, maybe. How did you start?"

"Got spotted. While working at a hotdog stand." He says and at Baekhyun's disbelieving gape, he breaks out into laughter, "Life goes strange paths sometimes."

"It surely does." The other muses, leaning back in his seat.

Thankfully, they are back to the way it used to be before their strange conversation and Taeyong leans back in his seat comfortably. Baekhyun turns on the radio after a while and the tunes that fill the Ferrarri almost have Taeyong nod off. He didn't realize how exhausted he was after the shooting, too riled up on the electricity Baekhyun gave him. Hopefully he won't fall asleep in his bathtub and drown, what a sad ending that would be. His stomach growls and he releases an annoyed sigh.

Baekhyun doesn't comment on it, probably so used to the sound already. It's bizarre, really, the things that have become a norm for them, but Taeyong knows better than to complain about it. The rules won't change, so he either adapts or he quits.

After a good while, they stop in front of the 'Sherry Netherland', its brown-golden colour looking brilliant beneath the orange tone of the evening sun. Taeyong hadn't realized how late it had gotten, but a quick glance at Baekhyun's watch tells him that they're already nearing 8 p.m. Stopping the car near the entrance, Baekhyun pulls the breaks and gives him a glance.

"I'm assuming you're not going to let me kiss you goodbye?" His smile is gentle and Taeyong understands that this is not an attempt to pressure him, as he had expected. He is just making sure, still a little hopeful.

"Don't think I don't want you to." Taeyong admits, "I'm just complicated like that."

Humming, Baekhyun's hand splays on his knee, "I'll accept that our game needs some rules. Otherwise, it wouldn't be a game, right?"

"Right." He hopes Baekhyun can see the smile even through his mask, "Call me when you happen to be in Seoul sometime."

"And you call me when you're in London."

"Deal." Taeyong agrees, climbing out of the car.

Baekhyun watches him walk up to the entrance, only when Taeyong turns around to look back, does he start the car back up and drive off with a roar. Taeyong suddenly feels a little heavier with the other man's absence. It might be the uncertainty. In a life like theirs, with a world so big, it could be a year until they see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/putputpotato) | [Ig](https://https://www.instagram.com/putputpotato_xo) | [Tumblr](https://midnight-writ3r.tumblr.com/)
> 
> So, how do you like it so far? :'D It´s mostly been smut and character introductions so far, but I hope you are gaining something out of it! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope to see you again soon! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so they meet again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year and merry belated Christmas, to everyone who is celebrating!
> 
> ### Chapter warnings!!
> 
> – There´s **fear play** it´s extremely brief, but I realize that it´s something that might be heavy for some people, so I´m warning you!  
> – There´s also actual sexy times coming your way this time, including the **gags, some choking, face slapping, degrading/slightly objectifying language and Baek is a little rough**  
>  – (ofc everything is **consensual** and they have **safewords**!!)
> 
> If you´re still up for reading on, be my guest haha! <3 I hope you´ll enjoy!

Four months later, Taeyong finds himself with a chainsaw in his hands, thick protective glasses on his face, a black Givenchy jacket on his shoulders and his hair dyed ash brown. Around him several tools and machines are displayed along high grid-walls and a single, blue spotlight hits him square in the face. Luckily the chainsaw isn't running, or he would have definitely beheaded someone by now.

"Can someone give him a flame-thrower instead?" Mark Lee requests, sitting with his legs spread wide, in the director's seat.

Taeyong would find it impressive that a boy at such a tender age manages to direct his own music video, if it wasn't for the fact that all his music is about, are bitches and money. Of course, he had to witness several shots taken before, with the rapper grinding against girls of all kinds. Maybe it wouldn't be so funny to Taeyong, if he didn't remember the times he had Mark begging him to ride him a little harder.

Of course, Taeyong is not a set example for someone being open and proud about their sexuality, but Mark Lee really takes the cake. Even now, his hand is low on one of the girls he has casted, while Taeyong feels him eye him up at the same time. He is tempted to roll his eyes. Maybe, that makes for a good shot.

A staff member hands him a flame-thrower then, taking the heavy chainsaw from his hands. Now this is something he can work with, at least he doesn't have to lift a good thirty kilograms.

"Okay, try giving us a kind of manic look, yeah? Go super duper rolling crazy!" Mark commands and Taeyong tries to fullfill the task without feeling silly. To be fair, the song _is_ called Mania and for once, Mark's lyrics revolve around money, bitches _and_ being angry about society.

Half an hour later, Mark claps his hands together, "That's a wrap y'all! Thanks for the hard work, let's clean up."

Taeyong bows to the man who takes the flame-thrower from him then and peels off the black gloves someone had given him. They're two sizes too small and they're from Adidas, ugh... he knows he only has to wear them, because Mark has a sponsoring deal with them. But ever since they made him model a pair of too large pants in a searing hot plant house, without giving him anything to drink for five hours, he has been a little ill-disposed towards the brand.

"Good job today, Tae." Mark swaggers towards him, his player-smile on full effect.

"Thank you." Taeyong says, handing Mark the gloves with a sickly-sweet smile.

For a moment, Mark musters them, a little dumb-founded and stuffs them into his hoodie pocket, then he looks back up. When he realizes Taeyong has already turned to leave, he scrambles to go after him, "Listen, I was wondering-... Do you wanna hang tonight?"

"Don't know, will your girlfriend be there?" Taeyong teases, strutting past the several staff that have begun cleaning up the set.

"M-my– I don't have a girlfriend, you know that." Mark insists, jogging slightly, to keep up with Taeyong's runway-tempo, "Come on, Yongie. I miss you and we haven't been like this in ages."

Clicking his tongue, Taeyong shakes his head, "Don't pull that 'Yongie'-shit on me. It worked _one time_ and now it's getting old."

"Look- We don't even-" He looks around nervously, before lowering his voice, "We don't even have to fuck, we can just chill together."

"Oh how generous of you. I get to spend my time with the famous Mark Lee without having to gift him my ass." Taeyong dead-pans.

Sighing, Mark follows Taeyong into his changing room and closes the door behind himself, "Why do you have to be like this?"

"Because you can't accept a no."

"But I just told you we don't have to–"

"It's never 'just hanging' with you Mark and you know that." Taeyong says, absentmindedly, while he begins to remove his earrings.

A frustrated sound echoes behind him and suddenly, there are hands on his waist and a nose rubbing against his neck, "Not my fault, you're just irresistible."

"Wow, very smooth", Taeyong untangles himself from the rappers grip, "I told you 'no' once, I'll tell you 'no' again."

"Is this about your request?" Mark asks suddenly, shoulders dropping, "Are you not fucking me anymore, because I don't want to accidentally kill you in the progress?"

Sighing heavily, Taeyong runs a hand through his hair, "I would have no problem being friends with you, you know? But I know from experience that that's not what you're interested in at all. You say you want to chill as friends and then you make moves on me anyways." He crosses his arms, fixes Mark with his gaze and says: "Just, as soon as you want something physical, it's over for me. Our sex was... So..."

"So what?" Mark pouts, "Say it."

"So fucking boring." His tone is unapologetic as he says it, but Taeyong would be lying if his heart doesn't crack a little at Mark's sad gaze. He meant it, when he said he would want to befriend the rapper. Despite their past, they might make good buddies. But that's about it.

"Wow, are you serious right now? What the fuck, why did I even bother to invite you to the MV-shooting?" It's obvious that Mark's patience has run out, his fists balling in anger, "Hell, why the fuck did you show up, if you didn't want me?"

Taeyong shrugs, not willing to indulge an adult whining like a child, "I like money."

"Yeah and that's about the only thing you like, right? You are so fucking dead inside, you need someone to beat you up, just so you can even come. Do you realize how messed up that is?" The longer he goes on, the more annoyed Taeyong can feel himself grow. Seriously, why does he have to put up with this?

"Why do you care so much?" he asks, "You have enough people that would love to take my place anyways."

Mark straightens then, his angry gaze sobering up ever so slightly. Taeyong watches him attentively, ready for whatever comes next: "You know what? You're right. I have enough people to fuck, I don't need your bony psycho-ass. Have fun with your salary, maybe you can buy yourself a baseball bat to be beaten with."

With that, he slips out of the room, banging the door hard in his way. Finally releasing the frustrated scoff he had been holding in, Taeyong shrugs off his jacket and begins to change into his own clothes again. What a fucking joke. Why did he have to go off like this? They didn't click – so what? It's not the end of the world to not have sex with some random person anymore. Taeyong doesn't feel like he is missing out on a lot, but he would have really not minded missing out on this kindergarten-behaviour. Honestly, one would think people in any kind of spotlight-business stop getting attached to every soul that holds out a hand. Taeyong surely has learned that lesson more than once, there is no use in holding onto anyone in his industry. Because, when someone is close to you, you tell them your secrets. And when they decide they'd like to sell those secrets? What do you do then?

Taeyong's suitcase is full of secrets. Dark secrets, nasty secrets, shameful secrets. Many of the kind that he wants to forget forever. Even more of the kind that could make him fall with a single headline. The closer he keeps to himself, the safer he is. That's how things work and he is okay with it.

As he carefully hangs the Givenchy jacket onto a hanger, Taeyong stops in his tracks. Mark wouldn't tell on him, right? He wouldn't expose Taeyong's desires to the whole world, Mark isn't that kind of a person. He likes to act like a dick, but at his core, Taeyong knows he can be kind. So kind, he feels disgusted at Taeyong's request to be treated even a little roughly. No, Mark Lee's soul, albeit spoiled rotten, has always been too pure for someone with that much success. Taeyong's fingers claw at the fabric of the jacket and he feels his chest squeeze.

Fuck.

He shakes his head, "Get yourself together."

Mark wouldn't be so reckless as to expose him, as long as Taeyong has a hold of his biggest secret, too, right? What would sell better? 'World famous star rapper Mark Lee exposed for being gay?' or 'Wildcat Lee Taeyong might be a lot wilder than you think!'.

Clutching his throbbing head, Taeyong rummages through his bag and pulls out a couple of painkillers. He has to get out of here. Just sit down somewhere and relax outside. Pulling on his facemask and gathering his suitcase, Taeyong storms out of the room, from the set and out of the building. Outside, London is drenched in a depressing grey that doesn't really help improve his mood. He squints against the light drizzle that shimmers through the air and opens the umbrella he had hoarded in his bag.

Somehow, despite the ugly weather, the city still manages to take Taeyong's breath away. It's magical in all its gold and detail, glowing at night and day. Every cafe is comfortable, every corner has a hidden isle of green incorporated. Sometimes, Taeyong finds himself wandering aimlessly and when he turns a corner, suddenly he is in the deepest forest.

Unfortunately, he doesn't get a lot of jobs around the city, more likely on the country side or middle Europe. He has received great feedback from his brittish audience, but for Taeyong's agency, London basically doesn't exist. Which is also part of the reason why Taeyong had not hesitated to take Mark's invitation and appear in his Musicvideo. Despite the drama, it was a most welcome reason to visit the city again.

Once Taeyong's feet become tired, he stops walking and hides away in a cute little cafe near Paddington. Afterwards, he is always glad the agency had him learn English until he was fluent, because now he can order a coffee without making a fool of himself. Staring out of the window, Taeyong tries not to dwell on what Mark had said to him.

_'I don't need your bony psycho-ass.'_ Yeah, okay, maybe that did sting a bit. But Taeyong refuses to let it get to him. If Mark can't live with just being friends, Taeyong doesn't see why he should put up with anything else.

"Didn't you say you would call?"

His eyes widen, panic soaring through his veins, as Taeyong first instinct is a crazy fan. His second is Mark, for whatever reason, which isn't necessarily better. But, when he lifts his gaze from the table to stare at the figure in front of him, his mouth falls open not in shock, but disbelief.

They shaved the sides of his head, the crazy bitches at Dior. Admittedly, though Taeyong feels himself swoon a little with the more elegant and mature style that he portraits now. There's a light curl to his lips and he is clad in a pale brown burberry coat and a blue hoodie. It doesn't wear a label, so Taeyong assumes it's a cheap model. How this man can make even regular store-clothes look expensive, he doesn't know. Must be the way he carries himself. It's probably what ten years in the model industry do to you.

"I did." He admits, a little sheepish.

With his lips still curled, Baekhyun points at the chair opposite him, "May I?"

"Please."

He watches Baekhyun sink into the chair with the same elegance he seems to have incorporated into his every move. With almost accent-free english, he orders himself a tea and a vegan muffin, before falling back into his seat and mustering Taeyong with the same unreadable expression he had worn back in New York.

"Now what could have such a beautiful man, in all his serenity, make such a long face?" He asks finally.

Taeyong lowers his eyes, "It's nothing. Bad day, it happens."

"That, it does." Baekhyun nods, almost more to himself, "But occasionally, a day turns into a bad day, because something bad happened. God knows the only people who have to listen to as much dumb shit as models, are hairdressers and therapists."

That coaxes a smile out of Taeyong, "Just... an ex-fling of mine. I really shouldn't let it get to me like this."

"Tell me who I have to hunt to the end of the world, I just need a name and an address." Baekhyun deadpans, fingers crossed as he leans forward on their table.

This time, Taeyong actually laughs, "Good luck, trying to get to Mark Lee."

"The rapper?" At Taeyong's confirming nod, Baekhyun's eyebrows sky-rocket, "Wow, you do have high standards, don't you?"

Gesturing at Baekhyun, Taeyong says: "Obviously."

For a second, Baekhyun looks taken aback, but then his lips stretch into a smug grin, "And here I was, shaking, because I thought I could never keep up with a star."

"Trust me, I can already tell our chemistry is worlds better, even though we haven't even fucked yet." Taeyong mutters into his coffee, "Mark is... I don't know, he got attached."

"And that was bad?" The waitress comes over with Baekhyun's order and he gives her a blinding smile in thanks, before she scurries away again.

Taeyong gets caught up in watching Baekhyun's hands fidget with the tea bag, "To me? Yeah. I mean, I'm just not looking for someone to hold my hand right now, you know?"

"You'd prefer someone pinning it down instead, huh?" Laughing at Taeyong's flushed face, Baekhyun takes a tiny bite of his muffin, "You don't have justify yourself in front of me. We live in the same world, that's why we're able to play."

"So, our game is still going?"

"Never stopped, darling." Baekhyun says, "However, call me crazy, but it's hard to believe that someone like you gets upset, just because they're a quickie short."

Taeyong raises a brow, "Someone like me?"

"Nerves made of steel. I know that because no one grows this fast in our industry, without taking a couple of beatings." With a satisfied hum, he takes a gulp of his tea.

"You did."

"Because I'm like you." The grin Baekhyun wears would have seemed narcissistic, if it wasn't for the career backing it up, "I went through hell, met demons and the devil and here I am. So, really, there must be something more that weighs on your mind."

A few breaths of silence pass by, in which Taeyong can only stare at the other man, "You really wanna know?"

"If you feel like sharing."

As Baekhyun plucks off another piece of his muffin and stuffs it into his mouth, Taeyong feels himself falter, "I'm worried I might be strange."

To his surprise, Baekhyun laughs, "Strange? Oh, most definitely, what gave you the idea?"

"Well, Mark did", Taeyong explains, ignoring the older's teasing words, "He called me a psycho for the things I wanted him to do to me. Said that it's messed up I'd want to be hurt in a situation like that."

"Ah yes, don't we just adore people so narrow-minded? Their worlds must be so small, it sure is entertaining to witness." At Taeyong's cross stare, Baekhyun sends him a more gentle smile, "It's true; the way people like us enjoy sexual interaction is far from the norm. But just because it's not what others consider as 'normal', doesn't mean it's wrong. If we feel like doing it and we find someone who is willing to do the same, no one has a right to judge us for it."

Sighing, Taeyong folds his napkin over and over again, until it's a tiny square, "Doesn't that still make it strange?"

"You're acting like strange is a negative word, when it's just a synonym for different. Different is neither bad, nor good, just not the same." A finger beneath Taeyong's chin forces him to look up at Baekhyun, "So what, if we're not here to live our life in black and white, but rather red, blue and purple, what can be so wrong about that?"

Mulling over the given words, Taeyong takes a hold of Baekhyun's wrist. Gentle enough for him to pull away, but firm enough to be considered holding on. He places a kiss on each of Baekhyun's bony knuckles, cool rings feeling funny against his lips. Baekhyun watches him with a smile that could be considered wicked and adoring all the same.

"You never feel ashamed for the things you want?" Taeyong whispers.

"I want _you_ ", Baekhyun's fingertip dances along Taeyong's bottom lip, "Do you want me to feel ashamed for that?"

Holding Baekhyun's intense gaze, Taeyong shakes his head. He opens his mouth ever so slightly and lets his tongue dart out to wet the tip of Baekhyun's finger. To his surprise though, the older pulls away. Had he done something wrong? Taeyong thought this was the exact game they were playing.

As if reading his thoughts, Baekhyun says: "If you start this now, I won't be able to stay collected. This is my hometown, I'm more well-known here than in the rest of the world. You wouldn't want to make it to the front page of the Guardian, do you?"

Gulping down his frustration, Taeyong leans back in his seat. He eyes his coffee, feels along the cup. It has grown cold. Baekhyun watches him and breaks off another piece of his muffin. This time, he hands it to Taeyong.

The younger eyes it sceptically and Baekhyun sighs, "Try it. Lightens a heavy heart."

A little hesitant, Taeyong reaches for the offered treat and pops it into his mouth. It's good, a little sweet and a little fruity. He had always had a sweet-tooth, but any kind of candy had been a no-go in the last years.

As he munches on his treat, Baekhyun puts his head on his palm, "How do you like London?"

"It's magical. There is something elegant, but also homey about it. The only city where it doesn't bother me if I get lost." Taeyong muses, accepting another piece of muffin, "I understand why you decided to move here. You fit right in."

"You think so?"

He nods, "I feel the same things when it comes to you."

"Truly? That's interesting..." Baekhyun musters him again, "I hope you don't take offense, when I say you don't feel like Seoul at all."

"No?"

"Hm... No. Seoul is grey and orderly, yet peaceful in its dullness. The only thing you share is the secrecy. A mysterious streak if you will." He leans back in his seat, narrowing his eyes, as if he is looking through Taeyong's every wall, "But you're never at peace, are you? Everytime I see you, you look like you're supposed to be somewhere else and a part of you knows it."

Taeyong doesn't know what to say to that. Baekhyun just breathed life into a feeling he refused to acknowledge. Simply, because it's a sensation – a kind of doubt – that he can't afford after all the time that has passed. No, Taeyong knows he is where he has to be, but Baekhyun is right. He is not where he is _supposed_ to be. In no aspect of his life.

When he remains silent for too long, Baekhyun's head tilts, "I hope I didn't hit a sore spot?"

"You did", Taeyong smiles softly, "But it's not something I'm hurt by. Don't worry. You're just surprisingly good with people."

"Oh god no, I'm quite terrible with people. I just think you and I are pretty similar in a few ways... that's why I know how you feel." The older breaks the last bit of muffin in two pieces and eats his share.

He stretches his hand out, but when Taeyong reaches for the treat, he pulls it away again. The cocky grin and arched brow are enough of an explanation, so Taeyong leans in and lets himself be fed. Baekhyun's fingers carress his lips for the second time that day and Taeyong feels a wave of deep desire. But just like before, Baekhyun's touch is gone as fast as it came. He stiffles a sigh, watches as Baekhyun stretches, contentment relaxing his features.

"You have a place to stay already?" he asks. 

Taeyong shrugs, "I was just going to stay at a hotel."

A short silence, and then: "Why don't you stay at my place? At least until tomorrow, when you can have your next flight."

"You–... You wouldn't mind?"

"As if I would mind seeing my little diamond at the only place I truly call home." Baekhyun flirts, "So, what do you say?"

It doesn't even take Taeyong a second to make a decision: "I would love that."

"Let's go then. We can go on foot, it's not too far." He proposes and walks over to the cash register, paying for them both, before Taeyong can protest.

Baekhyun also doesn't give him a choice, as he reaches for Taeyong's suitcase and pulls it after himself. Smiling to himself, he follows the other outside, where the rain had finally come to a stop. The air is still cool, but it smells fresh and clean, like rain and watered plants. As they wander, Baekhyun shows him all the nice buildings and little places he likes to visit around the area. Paddington is strangely mundane, compared to the places Taeyong had gotten used to, but it's peaceful and a lot of the smaller streets and row-house areas are deserted and quiet. It's not hard to tell why Baekhyun likes it here. Coming home must feel like stepping outside of his life for a while, which Taeyong envies him for. Whenever he flies home to Seoul, it's still just so he can wait for the next job.

After ten minutes, they approach a large apartment building with red brick walls and ornate metal-balconies. Most of them are filled with plants and small table-chair sets and on the roof, Taeyong can see a couple of plants peek beyond the edge too. Baekhyun rummages in his coat pocket and pulls out a key to unlock the huge entrance door. Inside, everything looks old and well cared for. They take the elevator and to Taeyong's astonishment, Baekhyun presses the button for the top floor.

There are only two doors on that floor and Baekhyun leads him towards the left one. A doormat with a cartoon cat awaits them at the entrance, a speech bubble spelling 'Welcome!' with a lot of enthusiasm. Taeyong smiles at it.

"I don't have any cleaning staff, so there might be some stuff lying around." Baekhyun warns and Taeyong only shakes his head, uncaring. All he wants to do is take a hot shower and change into something comfortable.

The door falls open and Baekhyun gestures him inside. With curious eyes, Taeyong walks in, toeing his shoes off at the door.

It's beautiful. To no surprise, really.

The walls are coloured a warm and welcoming ochre and the floor is clad in simple parquet. Every room has windows, that are almost three metres tall, flooding the whole place with light, even at a late hour like this. A long corridor leads from the entrance to a wide living room with a chimney, a couch, TV and a huge bookshelf. The white carpet is fluffy beneath Taeyong's feet, as he peeks at the balcony, attached to the living room. Along the corridor, six other doors lead to different rooms. As Taeyong opens each of them, he finds a toilett and a workout room on one side, in addition to a Kitchen and dining room that have been installed into one room, creating a comfortable and open space. On the opposite side, two other doors lead into a bathroom and the bedroom. Taeyong's eyes widen at what lies beyond the third though.

"Is this... Like a recording studio?" He marvels, looking around the cozy space. Without a doubt, all the equipment on the desk is connected to sound and a hidden door leads into a tiny room with a microphone, "You became a singer after all!"

Baekhyun laughs, "This is just for myself. I made a couple of friends who work with musicians. Sometimes we hang out here and work on stuff. I sing demos mostly, for the artists that get the songs the songwriters make."

"You sing demos?" Taeyong gasps, "Isn't that super difficult? You must be so skilled."

Laughing gently, Baekhyun strokes a knuckle along Taeyong's baffled face, "You flatter me too much. It just turned out to be a good job-opportunity. I make some money and get to follow my interests for once."

"You'll have to show me the stuff you recorded sometime." Snaking a hand down Baekhyun's chest, Taeyong sends him a seductive smile, "You might enjoy what you get out of it, if I like it."

"Little devil." Baekhyun scrunches up his nose and Taeyong laughs.

They shuffle Taeyong's suitcase into the living room and he falls onto the couch with a relieved sigh. It's so soft and a little springy. Already, he can feel himself unwind.

"You can take a shower if you want, I'll get you a towel." Baekhyun offers.

"What, you mean you want me to shower all by my lonesome?" Taeyong rolls on his stomach and pouts over the armrest.

An amused curve curls Baekhyun's lips, "Maybe I was just hoping for you to invite me. Go on ahead, I still have to text my manager about a Rolex-campaign next week."

Humming, Taeyong pulls a fresh pair of boxers from his suitcase and wanders towards the bathroom. It's pretty spacious, like the rest of the apartment and a large window on one wall illuminates the entire space. From up here, he can see across the city, as if he was flying. A large bathtub against the window catches his attention, but he thinks there will be more time for a bath another day. Stripping his clothes, Taeyong steps into the shower and cooks himself in steaming hot water.

His muscles relax and he lets the day come to an end in his mind. Mark's words are already forgotten somewhere on the streets of London, too uninteresting to be picked up again. Taeyong smiles to himself. It's a miracle, but he is glad he met Baekhyun. Somehow, the universe seems to have sent him in just the moment he needed someone the most. No... not just someone. Baekhyun, precisely.

Past the running water, he almost doesn't hear the bathroom door open and close, but when someone steps into the shower behind him, his heart picks up speed. Gentle hands run along his sides, up across his chest and suddenly, he is pulled flush against Baekhyun's body. He gasps, feeling every centimetre of Baekhyun's naked skin against his own.

"You know, when I first saw you at Chanyeol's party, you astonished me." Baekhyun mumbles into his neck, lips like a pair of ghosts against Taeyong's skin. He can't help but reach back and tangle his fingers in Baekhyun's hair, "The way you carried yourself. Your gaze, filled with such... supremacy. I knew I'd have to prove myself not to be a waste of time in your eyes. If I didn't know better I would have thought you were a king."

Taeyong chuckles, "I was sure you didn't even know who I was. I'm glad you approached me though, even if I looked determined enough to rule the world."

"I would have been okay with you ruling over me." Baekhyun admits, his teeth joining the mixture of kisses along Taeyong's shoulder.

Heat floods Taeyong's face and he places his free hand above the one Baekhyun has splayed on his chest, "Would you worship me?"

"Day and night." Taeyong moans, the sound echoing against the tiles, "Tell me what I can do for you. Tell me what no one else could give to you."

"Make me feel alive." Soft pressure against his back has Taeyong collide chest-first with the shower wall. His hands reach out to support himself, but Baekhyun has already taken a hold of them, pulling them behind his back. A water droplet rolls down Taeyong's cheek and he isn't sure whether it's shower water or a tear. This is what he had been craving. Even just this simple gesture has him buzzing with electricity and his toes curl in want. "Need you to bend me, until I almost break. Fuck me, hit me, spit on me, god please..." His voice has turned foreign, almost desperate: "Need you to use me until I feel like nothing more than... than..."

Baekhyun pinches one of his nipples inbetween two fingers and he whines, "What was that gonna be, baby?"

"Like nothing more than a hole to fuck." Taeyong whispers, amplified by the shower.

"That's all, beautiful? Are you sure?" As Baekhyun's teeth close around his neck again and Taeyong feels his cock press against his ass, he can't help but let out a needy whine.

How could he know? How could he _possibly_ know? Maybe, this has something to do with Chanyeol's party, "I want to be scared." He rasps out, "Like you would willingly present me to the whole world as one of your fucktoys, but in reality I'm only yours."

The water crashes down around them and for the slimmest moment, Taeyong is scared he might have asked for too much after all. Slowly, he is turned in Baekhyun's arms, but when he sees the older's expression he knows there is no need for him to worry. A hand closes around his neck and Taeyong just about melts against the wall. He welcomes it; the sensation of being small and powerless and giving into Baekhyun's brute force.

When Baekhyun kisses him, he does so with all the fever of a starved man. His teeth knock against Taeyong's and nip at his lips, until they are swollen and flushed. Taeyong, with his hands finally freed, reaches out and fists his hands in wet hair to pull hard. The sound he gets in return is sinful and rough, just like the rest of Baekhyun. He never wants to hear anything else. They haven't even done anything and already, Taeyong can't imagine ever having another lover, if they don't manage to be as intense as this. It even shows in the grip Baekhyun has on his throat; Unforgiving, unafraid to spark a bit of pain.

They make out under the water for a while, before Baekhyun pulls away, panting softly. Taeyong is very well about to protest, uncaring if he gets his knees bruised or his nose filled with water, as he swallows down Baekhyun's cock, but the older insists on waiting.

"It's no fun when we slip and _actually_ break something." he insists, picking up a shampoo bottle from the shower shelf.

So, against his expectations, Taeyong lets himself be pampered. It's surprisingly nice – letting Baekhyun massage the shampoo into his scalp and the soap into his muscles. His fingers work magic in a different way than Taeyong had pictured and he sighs in contentment. After a bit of pestering, Baekhyun lets him do the same for him. Now, that Taeyong gets a good look at his naked body for the first time, he realizes just how high he has scored.

Like all the models Taeyong knows, Baekhyun is all sharp edges and perfected angles. But there are curves in the form of muscles, too and his hips are more round than angled. Taeyong likes that – it gives the older a timeless seductiveness and he can't help but press his fingers into the skin there, just to see how far it will give in.

He gets caught, of course, dark eyes scanning him with intent. Taeyong manages to steal a last kiss, before Baekhyun turns off the shower and they step out of it. They towel themselves off in comfortable silence, Taeyong pulls on his boxers and Baekhyun guides him towards his bedroom, offering to sleep on the couch, if Taeyong would prefer the bed.

"The bed is big enough for both of us, though." Taeyong muses, falling onto said bed with a bounce.

The older laughs, as he dresses in a comfortable shirt-short combo, "I just didn't want to cross your boundaries. You know I won't say no, if you invite me like that."

Stretching himself like a cat, Taeyong smirks, "Like what?"

Baekhyun's eyes toy with every curve of his thighs, before he lifts a brow, "Like that."

Taeyong can't help but laugh, when Baekhyun flees the room. Relaxing more and more by the second, he lets himself sink deeper into the white sheets. They are soft and high-quality, smelling like the man who has been driving him crazy for the last few months. Heady with it, he inhales as much as he can, before pulling himself back to his feet.

Baekhyun's bedroom is smaller than the other rooms, but just as comfortable. Apart from the king sized bed, there is only a nightstand, a closet and a small makeup-table. The rest of it is occupied by a slim and elegant spiral staircase. It leads up towards another door, but Taeyong can't see beyond that. Peeking at the door, he glides his fingers along the closet and opens it with his bottom lip between his teeth. As expected, there are hundreds of different items, jackets, coats, pullovers, hoodies, shirts... An entire shelf is filled with only dress shirts, most of them white or black. Taeyong's eager fingers feel along them and he picks out a white one that has a delicate 'Dior' stitched onto the collar. After jumping over his hesitation, Taeyong unfolds it and pulls it on.

It's a little large, but that makes it charming. If he wears the collar open enough, the hem reaches low enough to cover his boxers. A look in the mirror makes him smile to himself. Let's see if Baekhyun will be able to keep his cool once he sees that. After all, Taeyong has no trouble remembering the way Baekhyun had looked at him, completely dressed in Dior.

His naked feet are quiet on the parquett floor, as he strolls into the living room. He finds Baekhyun on the balcony, leaning against the railing and a cigarette between his fingers. Once Taeyong is close enough, Baekhyun's attention switches to him and the sensation is like a wave of searing electricity. Taeyong knew he was doing the right thing. Baekhyun looks feral.

"Stop." A little confused, Taeyong does as he is told, standing frozen in the doorway of the balcony. Easily, Baekhyun takes a drag from his cigarette and says: "Let me look at you."

In all his years, Taeyong barely ever felt flustered beneath other people's gazes. Cameras were a strange sensation at first, but those, as well, became uninteresting and never managed to get him excited. Taeyong never thought he would be capable of feeling embarrassed, because of someone else's attention, always craving it like a plant craves water. But here he is, fingers fidgeting with the hem of Baekhyun's shirt and his gaze down-cast, as he has no other choice but to let himself be eye-fucked.

"Open another button." Baekhyun commands, a shit-eating grin on his lips. Jaw working in irritation, Taeyong complies, "Twirl."

That finally has him scoff, "Seriously?"

"You have things you want." The older smirks around his cigarette, "So do I."

Mulling over this for a moment, Taeyong bites back his pride and twirls a little where he stands. Admittedly, there is something to seeing Baekhyun so pleased, as his command is followed. Taeyong understands that, as much as he wants to be hurt, Baekhyun wants to be obeyed. If this is what Taeyong can repay him with, he thinks Baekhyun could make him do quite a lot of wild things.

"So gorgeous... Come over here." Baekhyun says and flicks the cigarette bud off the balcony.

Perhaps the relieved sigh Taeyong lets out at their closed distance is a little much, but he really can't help it when Baekhyun has been riling him up for over an hour now. He searches to kiss him, tasting smoke and Baekhyun's unique taste on his tongue. There are hands on his body, gentle yet unrelenting. One comes up to cup his neck and the other snakes around to hold onto his ass, as if it's his property.

Once again, Taeyong doesn't fight it, as Baekhyun switches their positions. He is pressed against the railing, hard enough for it to hurt against his spine, but he never stops kissing Baekhyun, as if his mouth was the only source of oxygen he could get. The older is demanding in every move he makes, every graze of his teeth and every thrust of his tongue. Taeyong thinks he has never felt this desired just through a kiss.

Only when Baekhyun's hands slip behind Taeyong's thighs and he is lifted up, does he break the kiss to gasp in shock. His hands fist around Baekhyun's hoodie collar, shaking with how tight he is gripping. The railing is thin, where his butt is propped on top of it and his heart races, as he feels the endless void beneath him gape again. In no time, his deep sighs of desire have turned into ragged panting, his whole body shaking slightly. Baekhyun searches his eyes, his grip on Taeyong just as tight as vice versa, even though he isn't shaking.

"W-what are you doing?"

As if nothing changed, Baekhyun's lips nip at Taeyong's neck, "What you asked me to do", Once he is sure Taeyong has a tight grip on him, Baekhyun's hand trails between Taeyong's legs. To his absolute horror, Taeyong finds himself moan, the thrill of his position sending heat towards his cock. Baekhyun smirks, his hand on Taeyong's back wrapping around to hold him a little tighter, "I'm scaring you. This is just the only thing I know about that genuinely manages to get under your skin."

A harsh gush of wind hits Taeyong's side and he whimpers, as Baekhyun's fingers rub a wet spot into his boxers. Maybe, Mark was right. Taeyong might just be all kinds of fucked up to get off on hovering between life and death, but right now, he doesn't find it in himself to care. Not when it feels so fucking good, he thinks he could come just from Baekhyun pawing at his crotch and the height beneath him.

With a start, he realizes how much he trusts Baekhyun. If the older were to let go, Taeyong would fall into his death, but he doesn't even consider that happening. Baekhyun has everything under control and Taeyong is willing to let himself dive into the sensation of being pushed, being pulled and obeying every oh-so-absurd request.

"You wouldn't drop me." He rasps, legs wrapping around Baekhyun's waist for extra support.

"No?" Baekhyun teases, "Why is that?"

With a deep sigh, Taeyong manages to get his breathing under control, before he mutters: "You haven't fucked me yet."

If Taeyong allows himself to be imaginative, he thinks that could be astonishment in Baekhyun's gaze. However, as expected, it doesn't take him long to catch himself again and soon, there is a wide grin on his lips.

"Smart little thing", When he lets Taeyong's feet drop back down onto the balcony, the younger releases a breath of relief, "You know your worth."

"My worth?"

"You better be tight around me, little diamond." Taeyong shivers and there is a sensation wavering around him that he has never experienced before, "Go ahead, I'm right behind you." Swallowing, Taeyong turns to wander towards the bedroom, but he is stopped in his tracks once again, "Now that I think of it. I don't want my most expensive dress shirt to get dirty, hand it over, will you?"

Taeyong is torn between wanting to ride Baekhyun into oblivion and feeling the urge to slap him across the face in that moment. He just looks so fucking pleased with himself, hand out-stretched and his head tilted in expectation. Pursing his lips, Taeyong unbuttons the last three buttons and strips the shirt off his shoulders. This time around, Taeyong doesn't feel as powerful in his bare state as he had back in New York. It's the hunger in Baekhyun's eyes that is different. Not taken aback and curious of what's to come, but intense and ready to pounce. Never breaking their eye-contact, Taeyong hands him the shirt and turns to leave.

Even if he can't see it, it's not hard to imagine Baekhyun's eyes trailing his body like an artwork. With a small smile, he is taken back to their first meeting. _Aren't we supposed to be exhibited, though? Isn't that our sole purpose?_ Suddenly, Taeyong is hyperaware of every muscle in his body, every nerve that buzzes and every sensor that reacts with the things he feels on his skin. The wooden floor, the warm summer air, the tight fit of his underwear. Then, the soft sheets, the give in the mattress and the smell that clings to them.

It's not something he gets to enjoy for too long. Suddenly, there are hands on his hips and pressing against his shoulder without give. With a low whine, he lets himself be pushed and a flush warms his cheeks, when Baekhyun's other hand pulls his ass up. This is the first time he finds himself in a position like this. Usually, it's always him on top, taking the lead and even when he ends up beneath someone, it's usually with his face up and his pride high. Having his face in the sheets and his ass presented like it's the only thing he knows how to do is _humilitating_.

He loves it.

"We already established you like to play games, so how about this one:" Baekhyun mutters, pulling Taeyong's underwear down, just enough to cup his butt cheeks, "For as long as I'm stretching out your little hole, I get to hit you wherever I want, everytime you make a sound."

Taeyong's fingers tighten around the sheets, "What do I get out of it?"

A sharp laugh sounds behind him and he jolts when a soft slap hits his left ass cheek, "This little bitch has the audacity to ask me what he gets out of it."

"J-just..." It's startling how different Baekhyun is. Worlds apart from the gentle man that had sat across from him in that cafe an hour ago. Taeyong hadn't even noticed the shift; all of it happening so natural, "Just something to keep me motivated, you know?"

"You surpass twenty hits, you don't get to cum. Motivational enough for you?" Baekhyun rasps and Taeyong nods his head, a little sheepish, "The first ten hits go to your pretty ass, the next five to your face and the last five..." Warm breath hits Taeyong's cheek as Baekhyun looms over him, "Will find their way to your pathetic cock, sweetheart."

Even just the thought of it is fucking intense. He has been hit on the butt before, once or twice by lovers that were so eager to please, but his face and even his cock – that's completely new territory. Something buzzes beneath his skin and he understands, he has to _at least_ get to sixteen hits. Just to know what it feels like.

"Also, I know when you're not trying." Baekhyun says, a hand gliding over Taeyong's back, almost absentmindedly, "Remember your safeword, okay?"

"Y-yes..."

Leaning over, Baekhyun rummages through the drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a small bottle and a condom. Taeyong feels his throat go dry, just at the sight of Baekhyun's hand around the items. When the first lubed up finger prods at his entrance, he almost forgets about their game. Almost. The high keening sound gets stuck in his throat and he resorts to gasping quietly into the sheets. He is just about to feel proud, when Baekhyun bites at his ass cheek and he squeaks in surprise. Not even a second later, the first hit comes down on his skin, burning so deliciously, Taeyong's head swirls. Another finger slipping into him earns him the second hit on the other cheek and he clenches his teeth so hard, to not release another sound just from the pain.

"Oh sweetheart, you can't do better than that? How am I going to fuck you, when you're being so noisy already?" Baekhyun muses.

It's pure torture. Sometimes, Baekhyun won't move his fingers at all, scratching them against certain parts inside of Taeyong. His insides burn, wanting nothing more than to be abused and set on fire, but Baekhyun won't give him what he wants. Won't even give him a third finger when they both know Taeyong could take it since ten minutes ago. But what is he supposed to do, when he can't even make a sound?

Only when Baekhyun's fingers tease at his prostate for the umpteenth time, unsatisfying to a level that is almost painful, does Taeyong begin to break. A tear soaks the matress and he reaches back with one hand.

"P-Please..." He whispers, when his fingertips make contact with Baekhyun's wrist.

A hit, way sharper than any of the previous ones strikes his ass like lightning. He falls forward, hand retracting as if he had been stung. His mind is fogging up, not reminding him to keep quiet and he sobs pathetically.

Baekhyun sucks on his teeth and another bolt of pain sparks up Taeyong's spine, "You do not touch me, unless you have my permission."

The thrilling fire in Taeyong's guts is beginning to lick at the edges of his mind, making him dizzy and devoid of any thought. His teeth sink into the mattress, helping him to muffle the sounds he would make into a barely audible whisper. Of course, he is naive to think Baekhyun would let him get away with it. Once he manages to be quiet for too long, a hand threads through Taeyong's hair and pulls hard. A pained cry escapes him, teeth unclosing around the fabric and Baekhyun only lets him go to spank him for it again – twice this time.

"A second one, because you're cheating." Baekhyun's voice growls against his ear, "Thought I wouldn't notice hm? Don't test me, I'm already starting to lose my patience with you."

Taeyong gasps, but luckily Baekhyun doesn't deem it loud enough to punish him again. He is only four more hits away from hitting the half-mile and he doesn't know how long Baekhyun plans to keep doing this. As best as he can, Taeyong pants, his eyes squeezed shut and his hips rutting against Baekhyun's touch, but it's simply impossible. Whether it's the snail-pace that has him sob, the harsh rubbing at his prostate that causes him to whine, or the sudden scissoring of Baekhyun's fingers that pulls a shout out of Taeyong's mouth. Way too soon, he finds himself feeling the tenth hit against his throbbing ass and he curses softly, knowing what that means for him.

Baekhyun has no trouble manhandling him onto his back, but Taeyong immediately wishes he hadn't. Now, with this view, he is definitely not going to be able to keep quiet. Baekhyun's hair is dishevelled from where Taeyong remembers running his own fingers through it and he has discarded the hoodie he had worn. The shorts sit low on his hips, exposing smooth, shaved skin and a vein that trails beneath the hem. God, what would Taeyong give to lick it right now.

To his surprise, Taeyong manages to stay quiet rather long. It's the third finger that tips him over, choking on a moan that had nowhere else to escape to. He braces himself – for what, he doesn't know. Baekhyun gives him a dark stare and in a motion, so swift and fast, Taeyong doesn't even register it, he slaps him across the face. The sensation is so overwhelming and incredible, Taeyong moans and clenches around Baekhyun's fingers. Honestly, he doesn't even mind when Baekhyun slaps him again, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"So fucking loud." He sighs, "Maybe I should just stuff your mouth with my cock instead, let you take care of yourself on your own."

Taeyong is grateful to whatever part of his brain supplies to keep quiet, when he simply shakes his head with wide, panicked eyes. He doesn't think Baekhyun would actually leave him like this, but he also doesn't want to test his luck.

Baekhyun has the nerve to laugh at his expression, "You look frightened, baby. Worried you won't be able to come without my cock filling you up?"

A little teary-eyed, Taeyong nods his head. Baekhyun thrusts his fingers in hard then, jabbing at his prostate and Taeyong bites down on his lip just in time. It's just a different kind of pain at this point, so he wonders why he still tries. Perhaps, because he can see the want flickering in Baekhyun's eyes, whenever he obeys and behaves well.

"You know, now that I think about it..." Baekhyun pulls his fingers out and Taeyong begins to cry in earnest. The only thing that calms him down again are the gentle hands that stroke his inner thighs, "I might know what to do about your dirty mouth."

Wiggling his toes, a little nervous, Taeyong watches as Baekhyun gets up from the bed and goes through the bottom drawer of his closet. Taeyong's eyes widen. There are no socks or underwear – the whole drawer is just filled with _toys._ Vibrators, dildos, even a small whip, handcuffs and... Fuck. As if it were his christmas present, Baekhyun holds up the ballgag with a wicked smile and stalks back over to the bed. And it's so pretty, too... Black leather with a pink ball in the middle that Taeyong can feel pressing on his tongue, just by looking at it.

"That should keep my little crybaby quiet, hm?" Baekhyun teases, as he slips the ball into Taeyong's pliant mouth and kisses it gently, once it sits snug in place.

Taeyong keens around the plastic ball, the sound dulled to a bare hum. He could just take it off, with his hands free. But, even Taeyong can admit that the thought of keeping it there on his own accord – just to please Baekhyun – is pretty hot. Baekhyun seems to think the same, trailing rewarding kisses over Taeyong's chest and scratching his nails along his sides.

"Now you can scream yourself hoarse and I don't have to listen to it." The older cheers and Taeyong sniffles, feeling just a little pathetic. However, for just a moment, Baekhyun's eyes become gentle, "Snap your fingers as your safeword, okay?"

Making deliberate eye-contact, Taeyong nods. Baekhyun only hesitates for another heartbeat, before he takes a hold of Taeyong's thighs and pulls him down on the bed. Even when Taeyong fidgets a little, just to test the waters, Baekhyun forces him back, flush against his crotch. Throwing his head back, Taeyong moans and grinds his hips down.

"You want me that much, little diamond?" Baekhyun smirks and Taeyong nods, "You would ride my cock for hours on end, if I'd let you, wouldn't you?" Another nod, "Maybe I'll allow you to do that sometime. Have your spoiled ass do all the work for once. Until your thighs burn and you beg me to take over and fuck your brains out."

Sparks fly through Taeyong's spine. He already wants to beg, but the ball gag keeps him pliant and quiet. Baekhyun must sense it though, how close he is getting to his limit, because the next thing Taeyong hears is the crackling of the condom package. Tearing up again, in relief this time, he watches Baekhyun pull on the condom and lube up his cock. He feels entranced by the sight, almost delirious. Those beautiful hands are sin itself, as Baekhyun strokes himself to the sight in front of him. To _Taeyong;_ bare and stuffed, needy and ready to be taken. Taeyong's head fogs up. All he knows is that he wants Baekhyun inside of him. Wants him so hard it makes him cry and come so much, he blacks out.

"Be a sweetheart and hold your legs up for me, will you?" Baekhyun requests, as he still pleasures himself.

Taeyong keens softly, but hooks his fingers under his knees anyways. He draws them apart as far as they will go, presenting himself to the man that is already eating him alive with his gaze. Gathering another small glob of lube, Baekhyun spreads the clear liquid on Taeyong's rim, thumbing inside a couple of times, before he adjusts.

The force that drives inside of him has Taeyong breathless. The stretch is delicious and he barely feels like he can take it, but Baekhyun doesn't stop. Even when Taeyong clenches around him, he drives forward, as if the resistance spurs him on. Once he sits snug inside, Taeyong is panting hard through his nose, trying to adjust to the thick girth that splits him open. God, when was the last time he got properly fucked? It's definitely been a while. Which is why he takes a little longer to relax, but for once, Baekhyun is patient. He seems to have no problem, busying himself with kissing and sucking along Taeyong's neck and carding his fingers through his hair, almost as if to soothe him. Taeyong feels small and owned, caged in by Baekhyun's hips and the elbows he has propped on the mattress, on both sides of Taeyong's head.

"So tight, sweetheart. As if your ass needs to keep me in there at all cost." Baekhyun whispers, beginning to circle his hips, "Is that why you're so cranky at parties? Because your hole isn't stuffed? You're only ever pleased when someone fucks you stupid, am I right?"

Sniffling, Taeyong nods and pulls his legs a little closer to his chest. Baekhyun takes that as the green-light to right himself again and move his hips in earnest. And he is not gentle about it. Where Taeyong had been so relaxed by Baekhyun's patience before, there is no trace of it left now. His rim clenches, feeling Baekhyun slip past it over and over again, so hard, it rides him up the bed a little on every collision. All he can do is scream into the ball gag, his head thumping and buzzing with pleasure. Every now and then, Baekhyun will graze his prostate and Taeyong chokes on a moan. It's becoming harder and harder to breathe with his mouth stuffed and Baekhyun unwilling to give him a break.

But god, it feels so good. His heart beats so fast and hard, he can feel his entire chest vibrate and the pleasure that sparks through his legs and fingertips is so intense, it's almost painful. His skin becomes slippery with sweat, hair beginning to stick to his forehead, as his body tries to accommodate Baekhyun's rough pace. Maybe, it's fucked up that Taeyong longs for the intense assault on his nerves, instead of trying to escape it. Maybe, it's fucked up that he is happy, just lying there and letting himself be used like a sex toy. But god, he loves it. Loves feeling fucked up.

When his fingers slip with the sweat and he loses his hold on his legs, Baekhyun clicks his tongue in annoyance. But it's only when Taeyong reaches for _him_ that Baekhyun loses it and slaps a harsh hand against his thigh. As Taeyong cries out, high in his throat and pulls his hand back, Baekhyun says: "Hands above your head. You're forgetting yourself, my little whore. Remember what you are for me", Threading his fingers together, Taeyong does as he is told, digging his nails into his wrist, when Baekhyun slaps his other thigh, "A pretty cocksleeve, you understand? You don't get to take what you want."

Caging Taeyong in once more, Baekhyun leans down and almost bends him in half. His thrusts still go hard, but this time, they're knocking right into Taeyong's prostate. Even past the ball gag, his own moans ring in his ear. Baekhyun smirks, as he understands, driving his hips forward with even more intent. Taeyong wants to hold onto him so bad, claw his nails into his shoulderblades and steady himself, but even more than that, he wants to obey. Wants to be good, pliant and never struggle.

"All you were made to do is to look pretty for me. Be tight and ready for my cock at every hour of the day, you hear me?" Baekhyun mutters, fidgeting with the strap of Taeyong's ball gag, "Whenever I want you, you will be ready and you will do whatever I tell you. And I will take you however I want to. Do you understand me, little diamond?"

A surprised moan breaks past his lips, as the ball gag is pulled from between his teeth and discarded to the side. He gulps once, takes another couple of thrusts and says: "Y-yes. Yes I understand."

"That's a good boy. Do you want to cum?" Baekhyun grins, hands lifting Taeyong's hips up off the mattress.

Taeyong moans, his throat aching with it, "P-please. Let m-me. I'll do anything..."

As Baekhyun dives down to lick into his mouth, he can barely keep up. There are too many breaths and sounds, being punched out of his body, to concentrate on moving his lips against Baekhyun's. So, he allows the older to simply push his tongue into his mouth and suck at his lips, hands fisting the sheets tightly. All the concentration he has left to give, goes into keeping his hands above his head and not giving into the urge of touching Baekhyun.

"I'll make you come until you forget who you are. Does that sound good?"

Nodding frantically, Taeyong feels Baekhyun's tongue catch the tears that leave his lashes, "Y-yes! God, yes please!"

"Tell me darling", Baekhyun muses, sickly sweet, even as his cock keeps abusing Taeyong's ass without mercy, "Who fucks you this good, hm? Who makes you brainless with pleasure?"

"You! Only you!" He whines out, "Feels so good. N-no one fucks m-me better. W-Wanna be y-your slut, to feel your cock all t-the time, I'll-"

His words are cut off suddenly and Taeyong's whole body shakes with a brutal shiver. Like a snake, Baekhyun's hand had travelled up his body, fingers wrapping tight around his throat. Every sound he could make gets stuck within Baekhyun's grip, except the little whimpers that make it through on every thrust.

In all his life, no one had ever done this to him. He had dreamed of it, had requested it, even, but no one had caved. Yet, here Baekhyun is, indulging him in his perfect wet dream, without even knowing how much Taeyong wanted this. _Needed it,_ really. He feels ecstatic, his body panicking at the lack of air and his head swimming. Baekhyun's cock keeps ramming into him, pace growing unsteady, meaning he must be getting close. Taeyong can feel his own edge already and with the hand around his neck, everything he feels is worlds more intense. Every graze against his walls, every press of Baekhyun's fingers, every punch against his prostate, it's all too much, so his hands automatically wrap around Baekhyun's wrist.

For a moment he fears he could get punished again, but Baekhyun lets him get away with it. Well, almost. His grip tightens just that little bit more and Taeyong can see spots in his vision, when the waves crash above him. Back arching off the bed, he comes harder than he remembers in forever and he gasps, when Baekhyun's fingers leave his throat. Everything swims around him and he doesn't even register Baekhyun driving himself deep inside one last time, before coming with a groan as well.

Taeyong, still busy with filling his lungs, remains motionless and stares at the ceiling. His mind is emptied out, free of the buzzing he usually has to endure. A pair of soft eyes find his own, hovering above him.

"Hey beautiful. You okay there?"

Chuckling in disbelief, Taeyong's hand comes up a little hesitant. He doesn't know whether he is already allowed to touch Baekhyun, but the elder takes his hand and squishes his cheek into Taeyong's palm. A warm feeling fills Taeyong's chest. He is adored. He can't forget that, when Baekhyun only tells him what he wants to hear during sex. Taeyong likes hearing these things to get off, but he thinks that it would hurt to be neglected, once their intimacy is over.

"That was so fucking good." He gasps, "You really meant what you said, I did forget who I was for a moment."

Baekhyun laughs, shaking his head, "Yeah, because you were so far under, I think you actually passed out for a moment."

"'Under?'" Taeyong tilts his head.

Baekhyun shuffles, getting comfortable on top of Taeyong. He must have discarded the condom, when Taeyong wasn't paying attention, because now, they are all bare skin against bare skin. "Subspace, baby." Baekhyun explains, "I had the impression that's what you wanted. Feeling cared for and owned... forgetting about the rest of the world for a bit."

"It is what I wanted." Taeyong admits, watching Baekhyun's face. It's shimmering in the glow of the sunset, sweat glueing his hair to his forehead. He looks sexy, so fucked out. If Taeyong didn't feel like he just ran a marathon, he might have insisted on another round. "I just didn't know it had a name."

Baekhyun's eyes widen, "You–... Don't tell me this is your first time doing BDSM."

"Doing what...?"

Suddenly, Baekhyun looks panicked, "Fuck! I knew I should have asked, oh my god, I'm such an idiot. You were so confident and good and just responded to everything, I thought..."

"I don't understand." Taeyong's brows furrow, "Why are you so stressed about this?"

"Tae... I could have hurt you, if you don't know the rules." Baekhyun whines.

"You did hurt me, but that's what I wanted." Taeyong insists.

"Not the good kind of hurting."

For a moment, they're silent and Taeyong watches Baekhyun's worried expression. Honestly, he was hoping to be able to just bask in his afterglow, now he feels a little frustrated. Sighing deeply, he cups Baekhyun's face.

"I loved every second of it. There is nothing I didn't like and nothing that I wouldn't want you to do again." He insists and sees Baekhyun's shoulders relax, "That's what I have safewords for, right?"

Baekhyun huffs, "I guess so." Then, his lips curl a little, "You were quite fantastic, you know that?"

"I didn't even do anything." Taeyong laughs.

"You did everything." A soft kiss is placed on Taeyong's lips and he allows himself to dive into it, "Made me go crazy. One look at you and I just wanted to ruin you. And god, you were so _pliant._ So beautiful under me. Sometimes I can't even believe you're real."

"Such a charmer." Taeyong giggles, hand stroking over Baekhyun's chest. Mirroring his expression, Baekhyun kisses at his collarbone, further down to his sternum. Lips close around his nipple and Taeyong arches up into the touch. Only when a hand begins to massage his ass, does he speak up softly: "I can't go again."

"I know..." Baekhyun huffs, propping his chin on Taeyong's chest and looking at him with puppy eyes, "It's just hard to keep my hands off. Whenever I get to have you, I usually don't see a lot of you for a while, afterwards."

Taeyong knows it's not an accusation, but he shoots the other an apologetic smile anyways. His fingertips graze Baekhyun's cheekbone, his jaw, his chin, lips, sharp cupid bow, round nose, straight nose bridge, neatly trimmed brows. Baekhyun lets it happen, glowing beneath the last sunrays of the day. Even hums in content, when Taeyong's fingers thread through his hair.

Just when Baekhyun looks like he might be about to fall asleep, Taeyong speaks up again: "Where do those go?"

Baekhyun's lashes flutter as he forces himself awake again and follows Taeyong's pointing finger. Looking back and forth between the spiral staircase and Taeyong, he gives a sweet grin, full of secrets, "You want to see it?"

As Taeyong nods, Baekhyun lifts himself off the bed and pulls his shorts back on. Noticing Taeyong isn't following, he reaches out a hand and Taeyong lets himself be pulled to his feet. Fuck, he is _aching._ Baekhyun must have seen him flinch, because his eyebrows draw up in a silent apology. Once Taeyong has his boxers back on too, they climb the staircase together. The door at the top isn't locked, only made of thin, white wood and Baekhyun opens it easily.

The smell of rain hits Taeyong first, closely followed by an unmistakable tinge of chlorine. Feet padding on bare granite, Baekhyun leads him out onto what Taeyong now understands to be the roof top. The sky opens above his head, endless and tinted in oranges and pinks. However, Taeyong can't see the city at all. Because, all around them are plants. It's like a thick wall of green, surrounding them and giving a relieving illusion of solitude. If Taeyong were to count the different kinds of plants, he would go crazy, there must be just about a hundred.

In the middle of it all, burlbing peacefully, is a moderately sized swimming pool. A couple of leaves have scattered across the surface, but otherwise it's clean. The soft colours from above reflect on the water and Taeyong feels himself drawn to it. As he slowly steps towards the edge and sits down, Baekhyun has already crossed the space to the other end of the rooftop, where a cabinet and a small roofing have been built. The cabinet seems to be filled with towels and swim wear and alongside it, a deck chair rests beneath the safety of the roofing.

Taeyong is entranced. He never would have thought a place like this would exist. As if Baekhyun's apartment hadn't been otherworldly enough. But this... this might just be the best part about it.

"You like my little sanity castle?" Baekhyun asks.

Taeyong smiles, watches him put the towels on the deck chair, "I love it. It's like a different world."

"My safe space.", Baekhyun explains and sits down next to Taeyong, "Usually I don't take guests up here." 

"So I'm the exception?" Despite his teasing tone, Baekhyun hums out a 'yes' in a serious tone. Taeyong has to avert his eyes then, "Then, why me?

"Probably because I only allow things – and people – up here that put me at ease." Baekhyun admits, his legs kicking in the water. 

A little bitter, Taeyong lets out a breath, "How could I do that for you? I'm a stranger. We barely know each other."

"Maybe, but you're already more familiar to me than most people in my life." Baekhyun's eyes are watching the water surface flicker with intent. Above them, the sky darkens to a deep blue, "Sometimes I really do think I'm going insane. In this life, this job, this world. You put me at ease, because you think like me." There is a smile on Baekhyun's lips, but it has little warmth to it. Taeyong isn't sure how to read it, "I knew that from the first time we spoke. Knew that you were just as bored with this life, just as fed up with the role you were given. Another dark mind, behind a beautiful face."

Finally, Baekhyun's eyes fall on him and they're sober and warm. Taeyong wishes he knew what goes on inside the other man's head. Because, he doubts he would get it, without an explanation. Baekhyun is just as much of a mystery as he was that first night a couple of months ago. It's enthicing and, even though it drives his nerves up a wall, Taeyong feels himself be pulled into the sensation.

Belatedly, he senses Baekhyun's body sink into the water in a fluid motion. His head disappears under the water for a moment, and before Taeyong can react, he comes up between his legs. Ice cold hands grasp his waist and he gasps in shock. Baekhyun laughs at him and he can't help, but mirror the expression, hands finding purchase on the other's lean shoulders.

"Am I supposed to feel honoured now?" Taeyong teases, "Or offended, because you just called me a lunatic?"

Lifting himself up on the pool-edge, Baekhyun presses a chaste kiss to his lips, "Try both at the same time."

"That makes no sense."

"You know it does." Baekhyun pushes, "That's why you're so interesting."

When Baekhyun begins to pull at his knees, Taeyong shakes his head with a nervous chuckle. But he should know better than to think he would win a fight like this. The tugging gets more insistent and, even if he doesn't like to admit it, Baekhyun is stronger than him by quite a bit.

As Taeyong's head dives under water, he feels himself awake. Not from sleep, but something more underlying, something he wouldn't have noticed, hadn't it disappeared. Everything around him is cold and quiet. Except the hands on his cheeks and the mouth on his own. Tiny air bubbles climb into his mouth, holding air that isn't his own, as his lips hunt for friction. Eyes closed, Taeyong lives in a world of nothing except Baekhyun's touch for what feels like hours on end. And suddenly, he thinks he knows what Baekhyun meant.

_Try both at the same time._ Being a lunatic might turn out to be the only thing that saves his sanity. When he feels solace in a world full of darkness and silence, airless and cold, with nothing to find except pleasure, so be it. At least he can find that solace _somewhere._

\--*--

Taeyong's eyes flutter open with the first rays of the sun. It's cool and he can hear the city buzz, through an open window. The bed sheets rustle, when he turns on his side, or at least atempts to. An arm around his middle restrains him. Rubbing his tired eyes, Taeyong tilts his head and looks at Baekhyun's sleeping frame. It takes his breath for a second, because Baekhyun is always beautiful, but this is another level.

With absolute serenity on his features, his lips plump from sleep and long lashes casting shadows on his cheeks, he looks just about ready to be worshipped. Taeyong doesn't think he will ever tell him, but this is definitely his favourite state to see Baekhyun in. For a couple of minutes, he cuddles back against the older's chest, letting himself be warmed. Even in his sleep Baekhyun pulls him closer. However, Taeyong's eyes just won't close anymore and at some point, he feels himself getting restless.

So, as carefully as he can, he untangles himself from Baekhyun's embrace and gets up. Collecting a T-shirt and a fresh pair of underwear, he casts a last glance at Baekhyun and tiptoes outside. It feels nice to roam the apartment, as if he had done it a couple of times already. Brushing his teeth, taking a shower, even making coffee; it all comes easily with the sweet atmosphere and the timeless space Baekhyun has created in his four walls. Ten minutes later, with his steaming mug in his hand, Taeyong collects his phone from where he had left it on the living room table and slips onto the balcony.

It's a little chilly for just a shirt, but the sun is starting to rise higher and keeps him warm to its fullest capability. There is only a metal table and a pair of metal chairs on the balcony, so he sits down in one, ignoring the ache he feels in his ass. He sips his coffee with a pleased hum and snatches a cigarette from the package Baekhyun left lying on the small table.

With all his cravings sated, Taeyong pulls his phone from his pocket. Just as expected, Doyoung has texted him, reminding him of the details for the flight he is supposed to take tonight. He also asks where Taeyong has decided to stay, but when he hadn't gotten an answer for a good two hours, he had given up. Taeyong flushes, right around the time Doyoung had sent those messages, he had been pounded into the mattress. And what would Doyoung think about that?

Taeyong had never felt the need to share details about his sex life and Doyoung had never asked, so it doesn't feel like a necessity right now either. However, maybe he should at least let Doyoung know that he is alive.

**You:** Sorry for the delay, met an old friend and we hung out

As expected, it doesn't even take Doyoung two drags from Taeyong's cigarette, to respond.

**Doyoung:** An old friend?

**You:** Yeah

**You:** Remember Byun Baekhyun?

**Doyoung:** I do

**Doyoung:** Just didn't know he was your friend

Taeyong rolls his eyes. Doyoung always gets a bit petty, when Taeyong talks about 'friends', because Taeyong always says it's impossible to have friends in this industry. He knows what he says is paradox most of the time. A born hypocrite, if Taeyong has ever seen one. To be honest, he still wonders to this day, how Doyoung manages to keep up with all of it and not lose his mind.

**Doyoung:** Did you find a good hotel? You didn't go clubbing or something, right?

Sighing, Taeyong stares at his phone screen. He feels like a child, being fussed over, when they both know he is capable of taking care of himself. Okay, there was that one time some woman tried to drug him in a club and he would have been assed, if it wasn't for his security guard, but that was _one time._

It's just depressing to know he can't even go on a spontaneous clubbing tour with a friend. Everyone can do that! As long as they're adults. And Taeyong has such a cheap life, getting wasted, when his stomach is empty most of the time, anyways. On top of that, if he had gone out with Baekhyun of all people, he doubts the man would have let anything happen to him. Sure, he has only ever seen his intense side in the bedroom, but it _is_ there. Wow, he really feels that safe around Baekhyun... when did that happen?

**You:** No, we didn't go clubbing mom.

**You:** I actually stayed over at his place

**You:** He lives here in London

When he hears footsteps behind him, the bedroom door opening with a creak, Taeyong puts his phone down and turns his face towards the rising sun. It's warm on his skin, but the gentle hands that slide around his neck and down his chest are even warmer. Tilting his head back, Taeyong earns himself an upside-down kiss. Baekhyun still has morning breath, but strangely enough, Taeyong doesn't really care. He actually wants another kiss.

"You're up early."

Fuck, his voice sounds good when he just woke up. Now, Taeyong wishes he would have waited in bed, so he could hear that voice in his ear first thing in the morning. "Jetlag. I don't even know what schedule I'm used to at this point."

Humming, Baekhyun plucks the cigarette from his fingers and takes a drag before handing it back, "Glad to see you've made yourself at home. Want more coffee?"

"Please." Taeyong hands Baekhyun his cup with a smile and watches him retreat to the kitchen.

His phone screen lights up again.

**Doyoung:** Have you made sure no one saw you??

**Doyoung:** He doesn't have any domestic workers, right???

**Doyoung:** And did he have a spare bed for you? I don't want you getting a funny spine

**You:** The bed was fine

Or rather Baekhyun's chest, as Taeyong fell asleep on top of it yesterday evening. His hair had still been wet from the pool, but Baekhyun had insisted on holding him close and Taeyong was anything but opposed to that. Usually, he isn't much of a cuddler after sex. But, after their intense session yesterday, he found himself strangely needy.

**You:** stop worrying so much, we got it under control

**You:** Where are you anyways, isn't it like ass o'clock for you?

**Doyoung:** 1 a.m. to be exact, I'm still in Seoul

**Doyoung:** Someone has to pick up your bookings, you know?

**Doyoung:** Speaking of; I've got Louis vuitton on Monday and a new eyeshadow palette by Covergirl on Wednesday, both in Paris

**Doyoung:** That cool? 

**You:** Jup, will be there

**Doyoung:** Sweet

**Doyoung:** How was your music video shoot?

Taeyong feels his shoulders drop and he puts his phone back on the table. He doesn't really feel like thinking – or worse; talking – about Mark and the whole fiasco. All he wants is his paycheck and to sell all his signed albums that Mark has sent him.

"You look a little glum." Baekhyun remarks, as he sets Taeyong's refilled cup on the table and makes himself comfortable on the other chair.

Laughing to himself, Taeyong says: "I always look glum."

"I mean in a fashion where you would want someone to comfort you."

Taeyong watches him take a gulp from his coffee, before averting his eyes, "I don't need comfort. I'm not upset."

"Something to improve your mood then?" With a smug grin, Baekhyun leans in to place a chaste kiss on Taeyong's pulse.

He allows himself to lean into the sensation for a little, humming, "Are you offering to suck me off?"

"If you ask me nice enough", A hand slithers between Taeyong's legs and he shifts in surprise, "I'd do it right this second."

That's how Taeyong finds himself coming down Baekhyun's throat, the older under the table and Taeyong, flushed, beneath the sun. He begs, really, to retreat into the safety of the apartment a couple of times, but Baekhyun won't have it. All he does is hide himself under the table and grab at Taeyong's thighs until it hurts.

Flushed and with spit covering his chin, Baekhyun comes out from beneath the table and gives him a gross kiss. Taeyong, still panting and flushed with pleasure can't really find it in himself to care. He kisses back, holding the back of Baekhyun's head with a steady grip in his hair. It has Baekhyun settle in his lap, sweet and light on top of him and they make out for longer than Taeyong thought was possible. He never found anything too exciting about kissing, but he is starting to get a little addicted to Baekhyun's taste and the way his tongue curls against the roof of Taeyong's mouth.

Only when Baekhyun begins to grind against him again, does Taeyong have a mind to pull away, "You're insatiable."

"I hear that a lot." Baekhyun responds, stealing another kiss, "Thought you'd be able to keep up."

"I literally just came, you still have my cum all over your face." Taeyong huffs.

"I know there's more where that came from." Baekhyun jokes, nipping beneath Taeyong's ear, "I could ride you, if your ass is still sore."

Laughing in disbelief, Taeyong pushes at Baekhyun's chest, "I can't believe you. Come on, lets at least clean you up a bit."

After a little more pushing, Baekhyun lets himself be convinced and follows Taeyong into the living room. He lets himself be pushed on the couch, as Taeyong goes to collect a couple of tissues from the bathroom. As he comes back, he doesn't hesitate to plop down on Baekhyun's lap, reversing their previous position. Like they were made to be there, Baekhyun's hands find his thighs, resting there, as Taeyong wipes at his face. His eyes never leave Taeyong's face, but he pretends like he doesn't notice.

Only, when Taeyong discards the dirty tissues and moves to get up again, Baekhyun won't let him. His hands grip tight on his frame and he says: "Stay."

"We can do this in an hour, Baek. I just need some recovery ti-"

"No, I don't mean like that." Baekhyun interrupts, "I mean here. In my apartment. Just for a few days. You don't have to leave again already and you're welcome as long as you want."

Taeyong stills, looking at the other in astonishment, "Why?"

Baekhyun shrugs, "I like having you here. Usually, it's quiet and lonely in this place. You add something new. Plus, the sex is really good, too. I like having someone around who gives into my shenanigans."

"Of course you do", he rolls his eyes.

"Take a break." Baekhyun continues, rubbing circles into the thighs around his hips, "You're always working. I see you walk around like a ghost most of the time. You deserve a little vacation. Eat some good food, go see the city, visit some places that interest you." He shrugs, "Or just stay in here; read, drink, swim and fuck to your heart's content."

Taeyong takes a second to mull over the offer, his fingers playing with the collar of Baekhyun's shirt. Truth be told, he doesn't want to leave yet. Just the knowledge that he is supposed to be out of here, on his way to the airport, in a couple of hours has him in a bad mood already. Maybe, Baekhyun is right. He could use a vacation for once. Simply live and breathe and do only what he feels like doing.

He takes a deep breath, "You really want me to stay?"

"For as long as you want." Baekhyun mumbles, "I've learned my lesson. If I let you go too fast, you'll be out of my reach for a time I can't know. Call me greedy, but I want everything I can get right now."

Feeling his cheeks heat up a little, Taeyong tightens his grip on Baekhyun's shirt, "You've got a way with words, you know?"

"It's a talent." The other smirks.

"I'll talk to Doyoung." Taeyong promises, "If I can, I'll stay until Monday morning."

That charms a wide grin on Baekhyun's lips and his arms wrap around Taeyong's waist to pull him in closer. Taeyong is just fast enough to escape Baekhyun's sudden tickle attack, but Baekhyun catches him in the doorway to his bedroom anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/putputpotato) | [Ig](https://https://www.instagram.com/putputpotato_xo) | [Tumblr](https://midnight-writ3r.tumblr.com/) –> Let´s be friends! 
> 
> So, do you think Taeyong will stick around? I think it´s hard to resist Byun Baekhyun, but I might be biased Hehe <3 
> 
> How did you like the new chapter? Did something catch your attention, or is there something you think I could improve? Also, if I forgot any warnings, I´m extremely sorry and would ask you to remind me, so I can add them in the tags and chapter notes! <3 
> 
> I almost broke my toe today, imagine that, so no dancing for me for a little while :'D Gives me more time to write anyways! I´ve been working on a very angsty, yet soft hearted Baekyong story, named Clockwork Heartbeat and I know I said no more long stories, but I´m already at 25k so, might as well XD 
> 
> What have you guys been up to? I hope you´re doing well and enjoying your new year! Let´s make 2021 as unforgettable as every other year before!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkness looms. They´re not going to come far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Chapter warnings!!
> 
> – Taeyong wears **lingerie**  
>  – There are **handcuffs**   
> – Also **face slapping!!**
> 
> For the non-sexy parts:  
> – There is some **Blackmailing**  
>  – Mentions and description of **blood**
> 
> This update took me forever, simply because I have to admit, I completely forgot ORZ Thanks to one of my favourite readers though, I got reminded and re-inspired <3 Enjoy the update!

"Stay?" Doyoung's voice rings through the speaker with doubt lacing his voice.

Taeyong sighs, leaning back against the balcony railing, "Yeah, so you can just cancel the flight. I'll pay the refund if it hurts you a lot."

"It's paid with your credit card anyways, I'm just doing the organising." A small huff, "But why so suddenly? I mean, up until a few hours ago, I didn't even know you guys were aquainted and now you want to stay at his house for almost a week?"

"The way you say it, of course it sounds bad." Sighing, Taeyong rubs a palm on his forehead, "You... He's really nice and– I mean we're closer than I am with most people. He wouldn't pull any crazy shit either."

"Oh my god."

Taeyong frowns, "What?"

"You fucked him!" The betrayal in Doyoung's voice sounds like he just had his child stolen by a crazy ex-wife, "You little hoe, you fucked Byun Baekhyun. And now you're going to stay and fuck him more!"

"I'm not-"

"Don't you lie to me." Doyoung dares, "I've known you for over five years now, I know how you roll."

Taeyong holds back the urge to tell him just how wrong he is about that, not willing to hurt his friend's feelings, "Okay, so what, we had sex. That just proves that he's fine. I'm comfortable around him and he was the one to invite me, so I know he won't just randomly throw me on the street either."

As he looks up, Taeyong meets Baekhyun's eye across the living room. The man is perched on the couch, working on his laptop with a tiny smile on his lips. There is only one air pod in his ears, so he must be able to hear Taeyong's desperate attempts at defending him. Hopefully he doesn't feel insulted by the fact that Doyoung's first reaction is to suspect him of being a creep. 

"At the end of the day it's your decision, I'm not your mother." Doyoung finally caves, "You have my opinion and there is no schedule-related events that would speak against it. I'll take it you won't accept any bookings until Louis Vitton?"

"No, I'm taking a break." Taeyong says.

On the other line, Doyoung falls silent for a moment and Taeyong hears the faint scratching of a pen on paper, "I have to admit, I'm glad you're taking a time-out. Even if it's not in the style I had imagined."

"I know you love to worry, but I promise you I'm in good hands." Taeyong reassures him.

Doyoung hums, "You better be, or I'll have to kick one of the world's most famous faces in the balls."

"I'll let him know you said that."

A snort rings through the speaker, "You do that. But do try not to draw too much attention to yourself, okay? You're not the only one in this situation who could get into trouble."

"Got it, chief." Taeyong huffs.

"Alright, I trust your judgement." Just when he thinks the conversation might have come to an end, Doyoung makes a small noise, "Oh, before I forget it. Mark sent your paycheck and it's about two thousand dollars more than we agreed on. Do you want me to call him back about that, or did you guys discuss something without telling me?"

Taeyong frowns at that. Why would Mark send him more money than they had agreed on, after the stunt he pulled? It's not like they left off on a very pleasant tone. If anything, Taeyong had expected him not to send the money at all, but that would have caused more trouble than Mark's pettiness is worth. Sending more, though?

His fist balls around the phone, once Taeyong realizes what this is supposed to be; An apology. The worst kind at that. Maybe, Mark thinks he can turn back time with his money, but Taeyong isn't scared to admit that he is born a vengeful person. This is not going to undo anything. It just made everything worse.

"Don't worry about that, I know what's going on. I'll talk to him myself." Taeyong decides, trying to ease his grip on the phone.

Doyoung hesitates, "You sure? You sound pissed."

"It's nothing." He dismisses.

"If this is about the time you two were together, I'm sure-"

"I told you it's nothing, fuck's sake Doyoung!" Taking a deep breath, Taeyong catches himself, "Sorry. I'm just a bit on edge about this. Besides, we weren't even together, it was just a fling, like usual."

Humming, Doyoung suddenly murmurs: "Is Baekhyun just a fling, too?"

Taeyong's eyes automatically draw to the man on the couch. He has forgone listening to Taeyong sass into his phone and directed his focus entirely on his laptop. There is a small, concentrated frown between his brows, giving him something sharp. It contrasts with the big hoodie he wears and the way his hair sticks out in all kinds of directions. Taeyong has a hard time deciding whether he is supposed to find him sexy or squeal.

"I'll talk to you later, bye Doyoung." Taeyong says and hangs up, before his manager can get in another word.

Discarding his phone on the balcony table, Taeyong stalks towards the other man. He doesn't lift his eyes from his work, but Taeyong doesn't mind. Climbing onto the couch and behind Baekhyun, he slips his hands beneath the hoodie, exploring skin and the ripples of abs. Eyes closed, Taeyong inhales the scent that wavers around him. Tries to internalize it, so he might remember it, once they're apart again. What for, he isn't sure. He doesn't know what about Baekhyun he would miss exactly, but there are several aspects he could think of. The warmth, the eyes, the voice, the body. Maybe, even the strange words and the mysterious mind. Despite his initial doubt, Taeyong finds himself drawn into it, more than he would have guessed.

"You know, I'd be ready for another round now." He mumbles into Baekhyun's neck, kissing bellow his ear, "I saw you got some cuffs in your drawer, we could try those."

"And I'm supposed to be the insatiable one?" Baekhyun smirks, but his eyes still stay glued to the laptop.

Taeyong gives it a quick glance, watching with wide eyes, as Baekhyun shuffles a couple of shapes and fonts around on a T-shirt layout, "Are you designing?"

Humming, Baekhyun saves the document, "Privé offered to do a collaboration with me, if they like my designs."

"That's..." Gaping at the other man, he takes a moment to process the given information, "That's so hot. Is there anything you can't do?"

As he laughs, Baekhyun's cheeks tint a slight rosy colour, "I would be disappointed if I didn't pick anything up after working around fashion for almost an entire decade."

"Good point." Taeyong pouts into the man's neck, "That just makes me want to suck you off even more."

"Oh, how unfortunate." He laughs, when Taeyong punches his shoulder, "As much as I'd love to take you up on your offer, I have to leave in about twenty minutes and I'm already running late."

His shoulders drop, "You're leaving? I thought you wanted me to stay, so I'm around you and now you're not even gonna be home?"

"It's only for today. I have a shoot with an indie brand just twenty minutes from here, so I'll be back soon. I'll be home for the rest of your entire stay, I promise." Pushing his laptop aside, Baekhyun turns a little, to give Taeyong a fiery kiss.

It's hard to resist. Harder still, when Baekhyun pulls away so quick again, "You better make it up to me."

"I better do." Baekhyun agrees, "I'll only be gone for a couple of hours. This is a good chance for you to check out the city a little. There's a lot of nice shops and parks around this neighbourhood and you can easily navigate."

"Alright." Taeyong sighs.

"Hey", When Taeyong tries to avoid his eyes, Baekhyun's fingers close around his chin, to lock their gazes. His pout gets kissed off, rough and insistent and it's comforting to know that Baekhyun has a hard time holding back, too, "When I come back, I'll take you to heaven little diamond."

He allows himself one last kiss, before pulling away, "Deal."

They get ready then, Taeyong pulling an elegant outfit from his suitcase and Baekhyun rummaging through his closet. He asks Taeyong for his opinion, but it's hard to be helpful when Baekhyun looks good in everything he puts on. Watching him change is torture. It feels like someone had placed a piece of Taeyong's favourite cake in front of him and he has to wait for hours to eat it. Not that Baekhyun would be cake. But Taeyong _would_ like to eat him.

After twenty minutes they're out of the house, but at the entrance door downstairs, Taeyong hesitates. When Baekhyun lifts a brow at him, he leans in for a kiss, "I'll come out a little later. Draws less attention."

There is mild amusement playing with Baekhyun's features, but he nods and accepts the plan. A quick goodbye later, the door falls shut behind him and Taeyong is left to wait in the entrance hall of the apartment complex. He is just about to follow up, when his phone buzzes in his pocket. As soon as the name on the display comes into view, Taeyong's lips purse.

 **Mark Lee:** I'm sorry

 **You:** I bet you are

 **You:** Is that why you sent me extra payment?

 **Mark Lee:** I thought it would be a good redress

 **Mark Lee:** I don't want you to be angry at me anymore

 **Mark Lee:** It makes me sad

Taeyong scoffs, kicking a trashcan nearby in his annoyance. A redress? _Sad, my ass._

 **You:** Yeah, I can see how much you care

 **You:** What the fuck, do you really think I'm going to act like nothing happened just because of a few extra dollars?

 **Mark Lee:** Honestly, what do you want me to do?

 **Mark Lee:** You're NEVER happy

 **Mark Lee:** I just wanted to show you that I care

 **You:** So you PAY me?

 **You:** Like one of your side hoes?

 **Mark Lee:** You know you were never like that to me! You fucking know that!

 **Mark Lee:** You're so up your ass, I don't even know why I'm still trying

 **Mark Lee:** Maybe, because I still love you

Taeyong stares at his phone screen, the fury slowly ebbing away to a strange kind of resent. He never had serious feelings for Mark, but that doesn't mean that it never could have happened. Even when Mark had declined Taeyong's requests in the bedroom, he hadn't been upset about it. No, it was the _way_ he did so. Making Taeyong feel like he lost his marbles, like he was some sort of madcap. In his life, Taeyong had never felt as insecure about who he was before. Now, with Baekhyun, those days are coming to an end, but he doesn't need another taste of what used to be.

Mark might have loved him. But he loved a version Taeyong gave him. In reality, he knows nothing. Nothing of the darkness Taeyong harbours, none of the horror stories that have made him cold and distant. He only ever knew what Taeyong was willing to show him, creating a completely different person than he knows he could ever truly be.

 **Mark Lee:** What do I have to do?

He falls against the nearest wall, not even caring about his Versace leather jacket scraping against the wall plaster. What does he have to do? Taeyong doesn't know and if he is completely honest, he doesn't care either. Whatever Mark Lee decides to do now, the only thing Taeyong can hope for is that it has nothing to do with him.

 **You:** I don't know Mark

 **You:** Get a boyfriend

 **You:** I've gotta go

He turns his phone on silent then, unwilling to hear it buzz anymore, and find Mark's messages yell at him. Collecting himself through a deep breath, he puts on a pair of sunglasses and steps out of the building. It's a little cooler today, but Taeyong doesn't mind the wind biting at his neck. He travels the city under the light assembly of clouds ahead and tries his best to get his mind off the previous conversation. The shopping area, Baekhyun talked about, isn't hard to locate and Taeyong finds that it's comforting to be surrounded by familiar things. Brands, for most of which he has stood behind a camera already.

When he rounds a corner, he stops dead in his tracks, an excited smile on his face. There, on a city light poster, his own face stares holes into his chest and right next to him, Baekhyun does the same. The perfume campaign from four months ago had finally found its way to the streets about three weeks ago and, admittedly, Taeyong had completely forgotten about checking it out. It's one of the three pictures the corporate team has settled on and, in all secrecy, Taeyong's favourite.

Taeyong, with the perfume bottle pressed to his lips, looks sultry and unamused, just how he likes it best. But Baekhyun? Maybe it's just a biased opinion, but Taeyong almost feels like Baekhyun wants to protect him. His arms are wrapped around Taeyong's middle from behind and his chin is propped up on Taeyong's shoulder. If Taeyong just were to turn his head, he would have easily gotten a kiss out of the older. Their tension is even visible in the shoot. He can only hope that the corporate team thought of that as an artistic element. Of course, hardcore fans will already have begun to create vivid theories, but no one believes them anyways, even if they end up being right for once.

They look good together. No, they look fantastic together. Taeyong doesn't even hesitate and snaps a picture, sending it forward to Baekhyun's number.

 **You:** Look who I met on the streets

 **You:** You look like you want to eat me

 **Baekhyun:** It's hard to control my expressions when I'm this close to you

 **Baekhyun:** I think I deserve credit for being as composed as I am

Laughing, Taeyong pockets his phone again and moves on. For the next two hours, he slips in and out of all sorts of shops, mostly just taking in the season's styles instead of buying anything. He gets recognized a couple of times, but it's not a big hassle to take a quick selfie with people and then move on. Whenever someone asks him what he is doing around London, he easily replies with a playful 'top secret' and that's the end of that conversation. At least it's not a complete lie; he had to agree not to spoil anything about Mark's upcoming video, in order to be allowed on set. He doesn't have to mention his impromptu stay though.

A quick glance at his phone tells him that Baekhyun is on his way back from the shooting and he decides to turn on his way home, too. Only, when he rounds another corner, his eyes catch on a familiar label, above a wide entrance door. The displays of 'La perla' are filled to the brim with unrealistically skinny mannequins, dressed in frilling dessous and bras and the lights along the windows look like little stars.

He doesn't even hesitate. Neither does he question what force suddenly draws him through the doors, but there is a thrill in his spine that urges him. He is so distracted with the grandness of the shop, he doesn't even notice the young lady that runs square into him in the doorway. She bows her head, ginger mob of hair falling into her face and apologizes in a soft voice, before moving on.

There is way too much space, for very little variety, but he assumes that, if anyone can afford it, it's La perla. There are pants and sleep wear and even a fresh silk collection, too, but Taeyong doesn't give them a second glance. When he is sure no one is looking at him directly, he wanders through the rows and towards the dessous.

They are so gorgeous. He never cared much for La perla's swim wear, or their sleep robes, but when it comes to underwear, they will always be unmatched. All of the models are so delicate in their design, yet strong and sharp in their impression. They feel good too; soft materials of which some of them, Taeyong can't even name. He knows without a doubt, that white would look the best and it doesn't take him long to settle on a design either; no underwire – so it won't look awkward – and with gorgeous lace details along the top. Taeyong doesn't even have to try it on. If he knows anything by heart, it's his measurements, so a quick read of the label is enough.

With bated breath, he steps up to the cash register and pays for it. He keeps his gaze low, hair carefully combed into his eyes and his mask covering him up to his nose bridge. The lady behind the register doesn't seem to care much. She just rings the piece, gives him the receipt and packs his purchase in a bag. Like a lightning, Taeyong is out of the shop again.

As soon as London's fresh rain-air hits him, he realizes with a startled laugh what he just did. Well, he hardly just paid a hundred bucks for a lace bra, just so that he can stare at it, right? With his mind made up, Taeyong travels home with a quick stride.

 **Baekhyun:** You didn't get lost, did you?

 **Baekhyun:** Should I order food?

Taeyong grins and clutches the bag a little tighter.

 **You:** Nope, just got caught up doing something

 **You:** Don't worry, I got something for you to eat ;)

He doesn't wait for Baekhyun's response, already coming to a halt in front of the older's apartment complex. Ringing the doorbell, Taeyong waits for the buzz and climbs the stairs to the top floor. Baekhyun's door is already opened when he arrives, which gives him the perfect opportunity, to hide the La Perla bag behind a plant. Toeing off his shoes, he comes into the living room, to find Baekhyun on the couch.

There are glasses perched on his nose that make him look elegant and classy, in combination with the shirt he hasn't bothered to change out of after returning from work; A black piece with white dots that stretches around his shoulders. His eyes run the page of a book, immersed and concentrated. However, he does look up with a smile, when Taeyong walks up to him.

"Had a good time?"

"It was fine." Taeyong grins, "I would have enjoyed it more, if you were with me."

A bit bashful, Baekhyun scratches his nape, "Trust me, there would have been nothing I would have enjoyed more, but Jongdae was all in my ear about that new brand for over a month now."

"I assume you worked hard, then?" Taeyong asks, placing his bag on the couch table.

"When do I not?"

"Good." Smirking, Taeyong dances back towards the entrance room and calls over his shoulder, "That means you deserve a reward."

He doesn't wait for Baekhyun's response and instead slips into the bathroom, the La Perla bag in his hand. Admittedly, the thought of what he is about to do makes him a little nervous, but it's only the good kind. With trembling fingers, he fishes the bra out of the bag and rips the price tag off. A few seconds later, with his clothes discarded, Taeyong brushes the piece onto his torso, sighing at the sweet and soft caress it leaves on his skin.

Only when his eyes lift towards the mirror, his breath gets stuck in his throat. He looks... god he looks mouth-watering. Taeyong is known for having an almost unhealthy amount of confidence when it comes to his appearance, but this really makes him feel like a god. Everything about him looks fragile, yet intense. His body and the lingerie appear dark and strong in their contrast. The stark white seems to glow against his golden skin and smoothen out all the edges that would make him look stupid. Admittedly, his boxer shorts don't go with the piece at all, so he decides to discard those, too. With a last encouraging nod at his reflection, Taeyong grabs a dark blue satin robe, throws it on and steps back out of the bathroom. Before going for the living room, Taeyong slips into the bedroom and rummages through Baekhyun's drawer, coming back out just seconds later.

Baekhyun is still where he left him, once more completely enraptured by his book and at first, he doesn't even seem to notice the change in atmosphere. Only when Taeyong steps up to him, head tilted, does he put the book away with widening eyes. They graze Taeyong's neck, but most of it is covered with the robe for now. A small smile tugs on Taeyong's lips, as he feels hands on his thighs and he sinks into Baekhyun's lap like it's second nature.

"I could get used to seeing you in my clothes." Baekhyun admits.

"Does it make you feel like I'm yours?" Taeyong muses, fingers carding through Baekhyun's hair.

"Partly", A laugh rumbles through the man's chest, "I like that you're comfortable enough around me, to take things from me. I want you to feel like you can take anything you want."

Smirking, Taeyong slips Baekhyun's glasses off with nimble fingers, "A pleaser, hm? Lucky me."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to spoil someone so beautiful." Baekhyun insists, his hands sliding up Taeyong's thighs and beneath the hem of the robe. He inhales deep, the air coming back out a little shaky, when he doesn't feel anything in his way, "Especially, when I know your happiness is going to benefit me, too."

"You think so?"

"People tend to be more generous, when they feel like they can have anything they want." He continues, kneading Taeyong's ass a little.

Taeyong pouts, "Doesn't that mean, in the end you're just doing this for yourself?"

"I can't deny I like to feel good, too", Baekhyun says, rolling his eyes gently, "But your pleasure will always be my top priority."

"So, you want me to take what I want?"

"Anything." Baekhyun mutters.

From where he had stored them in his bra, Taeyong pulls out the pair of handcuffs he had stolen from Baekhyun's room. Immediately, the older's gaze darkens. Still, he holds out his wrists, wearing a grin, as if to taunt. He doesn't believe Taeyong would go through with this – doesn't believe Taeyong is capable of holding the reigns, too. That only spurs him on to prove the other wrong, though.

Without much gentleness, he closes the cuffs around Baekhyun's thin wrists. He has to admit, seeing them on the older does something to him that has his cock stir awake in interest. From the hard warmth against Taeyong's crotch, he can tell Baekhyun feels it get to him, too. Pushing at Baekhyun's chest, Taeyong presses him into the couch, towering above him like a prince on his throne. He waits, with his heartbeat in his throat, until Baekhyun's eyes are fixated on him with so much want that he feels it tingle on his skin. Then, he shrugs off the robe.

"Fuck..." Baekhyun whispers, nails digging into his palms.

Feeling even just Baekhyun's desire add to his arousal, Taeyong says: "You can touch." Baekhyun's hands are already shooting out, the handcuffs clinking softly, when Taeyong stops him, "But only with your mouth."

Jaw twitching, Baekhyun rights himself again, his nose ghosting over Taeyong's collar bone. He sighs in relief, feeling the man's lips suck and kiss down from his neck to his sternum. Baekhyun is talented with his mouth, as he has already proven to Taeyong on enough occasions, but it's even more delicious when he is eager. Almost desperate, really. Baekhyun's hands clench against his own chest in an attempt to not reach out and touch. None of the intensity he had the previous day is gone, but for now, he is willing to follow Taeyong's command. The fact that it seems to pain him to do so, too, tickles a sadistic streak in Taeyong's lower stomach. 

Unsure whether it's for his own pleasure or out of mercy, Taeyong tugs the bra out of the way just a little, to give Baekhyun's lips access to his nipple. He gasps, air breaking out into a moan, when teeth close around it and Baekhyun sucks hard on the small bud. Arching his chest into the touch, Taeyong fists his hand in Baekhyun's hair and pulls him just that little bit closer. A tiny groan sounds out of Baekhyun's lips, before they close back around Taeyong's chest with more vigour.

It feels so fucking good, Taeyong is almost tempted to hand the reigns over again and let himself fall. But he likes to think that he can be stubborn when he wants to be, so when Baekhyun's hands ghost around his waist, Taeyong yanks him back by the hair and slaps him across the face. For a moment it's intensely quiet and Baekhyun simply pants into the silence with his jaw set and his eyes blazing fire. Taeyong isn't sure what he expects to happen next; maybe Baekhyun would decide to safeword, or even go as far as manhandling Taeyong around and punishing him for such a bold stunt.

But all he does is pull back his hands and whisper: "Do it again."

A little taken aback, Taeyong needs a second to process the request, but when he does, his thighs squeeze together with arousal. So, he does it again, even harder this time, so that Baekhyun's head jerks to the side and he gasps. His own hand burns with the collision, but it's _so good._

"Fuck yeah baby, take what you want. Own me." The words are like electric sparks against Taeyong's spine and he can't help but mewl.

Fuelled by Baekhyun's encouragement, Taeyong places a hand on Baekhyun's chest and pushes him back hard. It has the older collide with the couch with a thud and exhale a rough sound. His hands, always close together, due to the cuffs, stay on his chest in attention. Taeyong can feel his arousal through his pants, pressing between his ass cheeks and he ruts against it with a pleased hum.

"Open your shirt." He commands then, running his hands over his own chest.

The lace feels divine against his fingertips and he can see Baekhyun's greedy eyes soak it all up. Meanwhile, Baekhyun is already down three buttons, the smooth expanse of his chest coming into view and Taeyong can't help himself but to lick his lips in anticipation.

"You're so gorgeous, can't take my eyes off you." Baekhyun pants, his intense gaze underlining his point.

"Then don't." Taeyong smirks, "I want you to watch me. Make you stupid with desire."

Lip between his teeth, Baekhyun's hips circle upwards, but Taeyong dodges them easily, "That's not hard baby, I could come just from watching you."

"Is that so?" He whines, dragging his cock against Baekhyun's stomach and feeling the muscles contract beneath him, "You don't want to fuck me open? Are you even going to last?"

Scoffing, Baekhyun's hands dart out once again, "You little-"

Before he can turn the tables around, Taeyong has already grasped the short chain of the handcuffs and presses them into the couch above Baekhyun's head. He can see the blaze in Baekhyun's eyes, still raging from his hurt pride, but Taeyong has him pinned and there is little he can do about it.

"That's not what we're doing today." Taeyong muses, nose rubbing against Baekhyun's.

He lets their tongues tangle for a moment, allows Baekhyun to heal his ego by dominating the kiss. The taste in Taeyong's mouth is as sweet as it always is and he wonders whether he could ever get used to it. Every now and then, Baekhyun struggles against the hold on his cuffs, but with Taeyong's entire weight and the little leverage he has, they don't even budge. After a bit of time, Taeyong decides that Baekhyun's collar bone looks too delicious and he breaks the kiss to leave a couple of butterfly kisses there. Baekhyun is panting underneath him, going into overdrive with their new dynamic.

Taeyong wonders whether this position is new to him. Whether Taeyong was the first bed partner of his to push back for once. There is no doubt he is into it, but maybe it's even the first time he gets to experience it. Now, Taeyong is usually not a dom, but when it gets to teasing, he can get pretty bold. At the end of the day, Baekhyun will have him sobbing into the sheets again, but for now, he does as he was told; he takes what he wants.

Pressing an insistent kiss under Baekhyun's jaw he whispers: "I'm going to ride your face now."

A keening sound breaks through Baekhyun's throat, "Jesus..."

With one of his hands still firm on Baekhyun's cuffs, Taeyong climbs even further up Baekhyun's body. A sigh escapes him, when he finds Baekhyun's nose already pressing against his perineum, before he has even completely settled down. The older's hands are clenched next to Taeyong's, almost as if to compose himself and the fact that he wants this so bad gets under Taeyong's skin more than even the wet touch of his tongue. Baekhyun makes it apparent – how much he wants this – and dives into eating Taeyong out without a second of hesitation.

Sucking at Taeyong's rim, he slicks everything up with spit that he can reach. From his fluttering rim, to his ass cheeks, all the way to his balls. It's so much so sudden that Taeyong moans high in his throat and his hands come up to steady himself against the arm rest of the couch. With his hands relatively freed, Baekhyun uses his chance and takes a firm hold of Taeyong's behind, kneading the flesh between greedy fingers.

He can't really help it, circling his hips against Baekhyun's face and riding his tongue like a rollercoaster. Even when Baekhyun's teeth add into the mix, Taeyong doesn't stop pressing further into him, yearning for more pleasure. A harsh palm slaps against his ass and he gasps. Without his own notice, a tear rolls from his eye, hitting the mob of Baekhyun's hair that appears between his legs. The slurping noises make him dizzy, head becoming weightless and he realizes that he is losing what little control, he might have had, by the minute. However, he isn't really sure whether he minds so much. Sure, playing with Baekhyun like this is fun, but in Taeyong's opinion, nothing goes above being absolutely consumed.

"Fu-Feels so good." He rasps.

With a wet smacking sound, Baekhyun pulls away, "Take the cuffs off, baby."

Taeyong giggles, pressing down into Baekhyun's mouth with his bottom lip between his teeth, "No."

Baekhyun might think that the nails he digs into Taeyong's hips are a sort of punishment, but they only have him moan higher and louder. One of his hands goes to circling his cock, fully intent on chasing his pleasure further, when suddenly, something else slips into him, besides Baekhyun's tongue. Whining, he wiggles a little against the finger, earning himself a second one without much time to recover.

"You're still gaping from my cock, as if you were just waiting to be taken again." Baekhyun teases, scissoring his fingers without mercy.

Panting hard, Taeyong rolls his hips against the intrusion, "I would have done this much sooner, but someone kept me waiting."

He keens, when Baekhyun's teeth sink into the flesh of his ass once more, "Such a loud mouth. I should have you choke on my cock, until you don't have a voice anymore."

"As if you could last that long." Taeyong jabs back, taking the slap against his thigh with as much pride as possible in his position.

Baekhyun's tongue plunges deep into him once more and he cries out in pleasure, feeling another finger add to the mix. There really isn't much of a stretch, Baekhyun had properly stretched him open the previous day. Taeyong wonders how loose he could become, if Baekhyun were to fuck him like this every day. How much his body could get used to being consumed and bent in half, how raspy his voice could become from moaning, crying and begging. He has five days to find out and his hopes are high.

With a wet smack, Baekhyun pulls his mouth off again, "So impatient, yet you sit on my face, as if you have all the time in the world."

Taeyong hums, "Maybe I'll just get off like this. I'm sure you'll be content fucking your fist instead."

"Don't think I will hold back, just because you're a bit sensitive, my little diamond." Two palms knead at Taeyong's ass and he can't help but lean into it, "Your slutty hole is mine and I get to use it whenever I want, however I want, hm?"

Growing increasingly more frustrated, Taeyong rolls his hips down harder and whines, "Want it. Wanna get fucked."

"I told you before, sweetheart", Baekhyun's lips create a wet smacking sound as he kisses Taeyong's fluttering hole and pulls his fingers out, "Take what you want."

It takes every bit of willpower Taeyong possesses, combined with the prospect of having a dick inside of him, to even pull off Baekhyun's eager tongue. The man really doesn't do halfs; licking at Taeyong's cockhead, as it passes him by. He must be a sight on top of Baekhyun, flushed and panting in his lace bra and just seconds away from drooling all over Baekhyun's chest from his heavy arousal. His cock bounces with his movements, precum trailing from the tip and he doesn't think he has ever been so ready to ride a dick in his entire life. On the other hand... God, there truly is nothing better than teasing Baekhyun, is there?

Pinning Baekhyun's hands above his head once again, Taeyong steals more kisses from the man. This time around, Baekhyun doesn't even struggle anymore. Probably, because he knows he is going to be fed soon, anyways. Why should he fight Taeyong's command, if he gets to fuck him anyways? That thought rubs Taeyong the wrong way and he straightens again.

"Why shouldn't I just go and use one of your vibrators instead? I know how to make myself feel good." He muses and Baekhyun's brow twitches in disbelief.

"You know it won't be the same." Baekhyun mutters, "A vibrator can't fuck you brainless like I can. Nothing else can satisfy you as much."

"You said I could get what I want." Taeyong says, hands carding through Baekhyun's hair and yanking at it so hard, the older flinches, "I want to hear you beg."

Baekhyun scoffs, "Don't act spoiled, sweetheart."

"I said, _I want to hear you beg._ "

He knows Baekhyun thinks he is bluffing, but truth be told, he isn't. If that's what it takes to teach Baekhyun a lesson, Taeyong will do what's necessary. Even if Baekhyun will always have the upper-hand, Taeyong wants the other to work for it, too. Just because he is willing to be fucked every hour of the day, doesn't mean he is going to let it become boring by making it easy for the older. Baekhyun needs to know how much Taeyong is worth. And he needs to pay the price, too.

The longer Taeyong stares down at him, the more Baekhyun seems to break. His fists ball and he looks so frustrated, for a moment Taeyong thinks he might cry. Of course, he doesn't, still too composed to lose himself like this, but he doesn't mind. All he needs is for Baekhyun to give into his little push, then Taeyong will let him have the lead again.

"Come on, baby, let me fuck you." Baekhyun purrs, hips pushing upwards against Taeyong's ass.

Taeyong's palm burns when he lets it hit Baekhyun's cheek again and he leans down to press soothing kisses on the red skin, even as he feels the other twitch underneath him, "That's not how you ask." 

"Fuck, come on, p-..." His eyes squeeze shut and Taeyong can see the struggle he has, to cross his pride, "please. Please, sweetheart, let me fuck you."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Taeyong grins, letting go of the handcuff-chain, "You can touch me now."

As if he had just been waiting for it, Baekhyun's hands shoot out to wrap around his waist, fingers trailing beneath the hem of Taeyong's bra. He sighs, leaning into the touch and letting himself be worshipped. However, Baekhyun is way past taking his time to feel Taeyong up, even when he finally gets to enjoy the lace beneath his fingers.

"There's a condom in my pant-pocket." He says and Taeyong has no trouble understanding the underlying command.

With nimble and eager fingers, he fishes the condom from its hiding spot and rips it open with his teeth. Baekhyun watches with a pleased hum, his hands still busy sliding across Taeyong's chest. Even more than the look of it, Baekhyun really seems to enjoy the _feel_ of the bra. How it's a little rougher than Taeyong's skin, as he burries his fingertips into it and Taeyong is definitely not opposed to how it feels.

Only when Taeyong finally has the condom in his hand, does he allow his hands to settle on Taeyong's hips. He is watching, so interested and most of all so fucking smug, Taeyong contemplates slapping him again. However, at this point, he feels too empty and too hard all at once. He doesn't even care anymore when he looks more than eager, with his hands fidgeting to open Baekhyun's pants and roll the condom on Baekhyun's cock, feeling it pulse under his touch. All he can think about is finally being filled again. It's even just the ghost of yesterday's session that has his throat dry and his hole clench in anticipation.

Last time, Baekhyun had had no mercy in how he entered Taeyong's body. This time around, Taeyong has no mercy for himself either. In one smooth drop, he takes all of Baekhyun's length in, with a moan that echoes in his chest. Baekhyun's fingers leave small crescents in his thighs, the chain of his handcuffs stretching across Taeyong's stomach.

"Fuck yeah, look so pretty sitting on my cock baby." Baekhyun gasps, "Are you going to ride it like a good boy?"

"Y-yes..." Taeyong whines, hips setting into motion to roll in gentle eights.

Baekhyun's hands are steady as they help navigate him. Even as Taeyong shakes with arousal, they keep him upright, supporting the strain on his thighs, as he begins to lift himself up and drop down again. It's harder to find his prostate like this, but even just having Baekhyun stretching him out is good enough for now. He likes how desperate Baekhyun looks past his collected front. His eyebrows are furrowed with determination, as he moves Taeyong on his lap, but the sounds that break out of his mouth are airy and beautiful. Even though it's hard to hear them above Taeyong's own cries of pleasure.

Sooner rather than later, he finds himself comfortable enough to set a more steady and fast pace. The couch creaks, suggestive enough to bring a deeper flush to his cheeks and Taeyong finds himself go brainless again. Baekhyun must notice too, how he is losing the hold on the reins, with every hard bounce. His eyes darken and Taeyong finds the intensity again, he had gotten so used to seeing. Gotten so used to _craving._

"There you go beautiful, fuck yourself on my cock. Are you getting tired? You're drooling all over me like a bitch in heat." Baekhyun teases, his hips finally moving to meet Taeyong's thrusts. The angle changes slightly and there is a spark going up his spine on every collision now. "Want me to take over? Spoil you more and do all the work to make you feel good?"

"Yes, please." Taeyong whines, jostled with how Baekhyun's arms and hips drive him onto his cock over and over again.

"What if I decide you haven't earned it yet, hm?" Suddenly, Baekhyun resorts to grinding into Taeyong deep and dirty, making his head spin, "You've been quite nasty to me. Chained me up and suffocated me with your ass. How are you going to make it up to me?"

Despite his desperation, Taeyong croacks out: "Don't act like you didn't like it."

A surprised moan breaks out of him, when Baekhyun's palm meets his cheek. It has him dizzy for a moment and his cock leaks onto Baekhyun's stomach, "I was going to help you out, but if you insist on being a spoiled little whore, at least act like it and move your ass."

Mewling with the delicious shame, Taeyong does as he is told for once. His palms splay on Baekhyun's chest, holding himself up, as he begins to ride the other in earnest. Hips slapping against hips, Baekhyun's hands on his body and his cock slapping against his own stomach over and over again. He doesn't know how long he has been going, neither how long he can possibly _keep_ going, but the exhaustion sends a beautiful soreness into his thighs. Jaw clenched hard, his sounds begin to come out supressed and desperate. Maybe, if he looks pitiful enough, Baekhyun will take over.

He could still safeword. But honestly, why would he? When he is delirious with pleasure and pretty sure he could come untouched, why would he even think about safewording? Especially, when Baekhyun looks so pleased beneath him, he _knows_ he is doing well. Knows that he is just about to be forgiven, because Baekhyun is panting and moaning with him.

Just like Taeyong, he is chasing his pleasure with hard thrusts that guarantee him as much closure as possible. A way he can drive his cock deep enough into Taeyong to have their hips collide and Taeyong feel him in his stomach. It's the way he can take anything from Taeyong and give him his all at the same time.

They go hard, until Taeyong breaks: "C-Can't... Please... Baekhyun, p-please."

"Are you going to be good?" Even before he finishes his question, Taeyong nods his head like a madman, "Open the cuffs baby."

Fidgeting with his shaky hands, Taeyong pulls the little key from his bra and hands it over. He knows he won't be able to open them himself, too out of it to even think straight, so he lets Baekhyun take care of it. The moment he comes free, Baekhyun shoves him off and climbs on top of him. All he can do is moan with the way he is being manhandled and let Baekhyun pull his hands behind his back and push his face into the couch. The handcuffs are steady and harsh around his wrists and he can't help but arch his back at the feeling of being confined. Wiggling his ass, he waits for Baekhyun to _take._

And take he does. Without letting Taeyong adjust to the new position, he drives himself inside and punches a high whine from Taeyong's lungs. With his ass in the air and his legs spread, Baekhyun seems to reach even deeper, hitting his prostate on every thrust, as if he knows exactly where to find it. The handcuffs rattle, when Baekhyun pulls at the chain, forcing Taeyong's hands even further back. It hurts in the best way, turning his limbs in a way that should be uncomfortable, but only adds to his arousal. Makes him feel used. Makes him feel owned.

He wants to be owned. Wants Baekhyun to own him, the way he asked to be owned by Taeyong, too. Baekhyun should be happy and sated, fucked out and overwhelmed with pleasure and Taeyong wants to be good and do that for him.

"Y-yes, yes! So good, f-fuck me so good. Your cock is so big, w-wanna limp with it." Taeyong cries out, letting the senseless babble fall from his mouth like a mantra.

A disbelieving laugh sounds behind him, "My god, sweetheart you're so desperate for it, aren't you? I'll never get tired of fucking your tight little hole. So snug around me, like a tailored cocksleeve."

"T-Tell me how g-good I am." Taeyong pleads, "Tell me please, please...!"

"So good baby, feels so good how you swallow me whole. So pretty with your ass up, too." Baekhyun indulges him, hand stroking over Taeyong's shoulderblades and fisting in his hair. He pulls sharply, causing Taeyong's spine to curve even harder and his mouth to fall open with moans and pleas, "Still so loud, though. I must really make you feel good, hm?"

When three fingers come around to drive into his mouth, Taeyong sucks them in willingly. Chokes on them willingly, too. They keep him quiet and occupied, as Baekhyun continues his thrusts, alternating between harsh and deep and a speed that has Taeyong's body shake with the constant assault on his sweet spot.

He is getting closer, even without having his cock touched throughout almost the entire time, he can feel his climax build in his stomach. Now, though, the urge to touch himself becomes almost painful. Thankfully, Baekhyun has his own internal struggle.

"Fuck this, I wanna look at your face when I make you come." With a sudden click, the handcuffs fall off and Baekhyun throws them aside without a second thought.

With tingling fingertips, Taeyong helps to roll his own body over, onto his back. He assumes his hands are freed for a reason, so he reaches out and splays them on Baekhyun's shoulder blades, to pull him closer. The older man gives in willingly, wet cock pressing against Taeyong's own. Just, because he can, he adds some more spit to Taeyong's hole, spreading it around with a finger, but he doesn't line himself up right away. Instead, his hand grabs one of Taeyong's knees and lifts it to his chest. Taeyong moans, a little broken, when Baekhyun thrusts back inside, Taeyong's left leg hooked over his shoulder. The angle is insane, he is almost doing a split at this point.

Instead of setting the same brutal pace from before, Baekhyun rolls his hips in slow, deep circles, "Look at me, gorgeous." As Taeyong obeys, his eyebrows scrunch together in pleasure, "Wanna make sure I don't miss that expression you have when you come. It's only mine to see, hm?"

"Y-Yes..." Taeyong squeezes out, "Only you can mu-make me come. T-Those other people could n-never fuck me like you do."

Chuckling, so obviously pleased with himself, Baekhyun leans down to kiss him, "That's right. You can touch yourself, baby, let me see you go cross-eyed with pleasure."

And why should he say no to that? It's like being touched for the first time in his life, as soon as he gets a hand on his dick. Everything is slick with precum and the slide is easy and smooth. Meanwhile, Baekhyun has picked up the pace again, jostling Taeyong's body on every thrust. The stretch of his leg on Baekhyun's shoulder sends another spark of pain through his nerves, but it's so delicious, he soaks it all up.

Baekhyun's thrusts are becoming more uncoordinated, so he must be getting close. Taeyong squeezes around him purposefully and earns himself a couple of whispered praises and curses.

"I-I'm gonna cum, p-please can I?" Taeyong whines, his fingers hesitant around his cock. He is going to take the edge, whenever he can, but not if it means disappointing Baekhyun.

"Yes, baby. You can." Baekhyun smirks, picking up his thrusts another notch and pulling whimpers from Taeyong's chest.

He attempts to lean in for another kiss, but Taeyong is so boneless, so high on his pleasure, that he doesn't manage to reciprocate. He opts for closing his teeth around Taeyong's trembling bottom lip instead. His hands come up to touch the wicked bra again, rubbing Taeyong's nipples through the scratchy fabric and delivering a sharp bolt of pleasure right to his pleasure pool. It only takes a couple more thrusts and jerks of his hand, until white ropes shoot across his and Baekhyun's chests and his mouth falls open with a silent shout. Baekhyun helps him ride it out, a smirk on his lips, but when Taeyong begins to whine and push at his shoulder he pulls out.

His hand wraps around his cock, pulling the condom off and jerking himself fast and rough. The breaths that break through his teeth make a hissing sound, so desperate and overwhelmed with pleasure that Taeyong can't help but squeeze his thighs together.

"Gonna cum on your pretty face, baby." Baekhyun gasps and Taeyong keens, "Open your mouth."

Eyes falling shut, Taeyong does as he is told, his heart pounding as he waits for the inevitable. A surprised moan jerks out of him, when Baekhyun's cum hits his face and some drops land on his tongue. Eagerly, he licks it all up, savouring the taste and swallowing it down. Baekhyun heaves a deep sigh and a few breaths after, he collapses between Taeyong's legs and on top of him. Their drying cum is squished between their bodies, but Taeyong is too blissed out to care. He feels like he had just stepped off a rollercoaster.

His hands find Baekhyun's hair, eagerly driving through the strands and he kisses the man's head comfortingly. That earns him a hum and arms that wrap securely around his middle. He chuckles, as a couple of gentle kisses tickle his skin, where the bra's edges cover him up. Oh shit-

"Oh my god, no." He whines, pushing at Baekhyun's head. The older rises with a low sound of discomfort, "I paid so much for this, now it's full of cum."

"Nothing a little soap can't fix." Baekhyun mumbles, earning himself an unimpressed stare from Taeyong.

"I hate you."

Baekhyun's eyes widen in mock-offense, "After I just gave you a mind-blowing orgasm? You're pretty hard to please, my little diamond."

"You're into it." Taeyong pouts.

"Maybe." A gentle smile plays with Baekhyun's lips and he pushes himself up, "Let's go take a bath."

Taeyong agrees and, with legs that feel like pudding, lets himself be guided towards the bathroom. He allows Baekhyun to gently remove the bra from his torso and, once Taeyong is settled in the bathtub and the water is running, he walks to the sink and washes the stains out of the fabric with expert fingers. His head tilted back against the edge of the tub, Taeyong watches him in silence.

It's strange, to see this man he hadn't known whatsoever a year ago and find how much he wants him close. Is that normal? Does Baekhyun feel the tingling warm sensation between them too? A sort of string that always seems to pull taut, whenever they distance themselves from each other. Taeyong doesn't want to live in a delusional world, where he can imagine anything beyond a quick fling between them. It's hard to lie to himself though, because, even if he can't imagine something everlasting with Baekhyun, there is no denying that what Taeyong feels for him is different. New.

Baekhyun hangs the bra over the shower-wall to dry and looks at him. There is a small smile on his lips that fits the warmth in his eyes. He wants to look away.

He can't.

"Is there still some space for me?" Baekhyun jokes.

Ripping himself out of his internal battle, Taeyong shuffles to make room between his legs, "Good thing your tub is so big."

Laughing, Baekhyun shuffles to settle into the water, his back against Taeyong's chest. It feels nice, to be squished between Baekhyun's weight and the bathtub and he allows it to settle his mind into a low buzz. His fingers run through Baekhyun's hair, drenching it and taming it, after it had been tugged into a bird's nest, by the very same fingers.

"I never thanked you." He whispers then and Baekhyun hums, "For letting me stay."

Struggling to turn in his position, Baekhyun manages to crane his head enough and look up at him, "You don't need to thank me."

"I want to. It means a lot to me." Taeyong says, "You were right. About me needing a break. It's not just that. I wanted to get away from it all. I didn't just need a break, I needed an escape. You gave me that, even though I was sceptical. That's quite a lot that I should thank you for."

As he rants, Baekhyun's eyes stay gentle on him. A hand dives out of the water, cupping Taeyong's cheek, "I know. Remember, we think alike. All the things you felt and the things you feel like you have to thank me for, I felt too. Still do sometimes. That's why I want you to know that I'm glad I could do this for you. Having you here gives me as much strength as it gives you."

With his breath and words stuck in his throat, Taeyong gives Baekhyun a kiss and turns him back around. His nose dives into Baekhyun's neck, smelling like soap and himself and Taeyong closes his eyes, to never forget that smell.

Nothing everlasting. But maybe, in a different universe.

\--*--

Time becomes a strange concept, the more of it Taeyong spends at Baekhyun's place. He does as Baekhyun had suggested, most of the days. There are about a hundred books in the living room and Baekhyun recommends him the best ones. When his eyes become tired, he sleeps. When his body becomes restless, he climbs to the roof and swims for as long as he pleases. He cooks for them both sometimes, too, finding a surprising amount of joy in it. The fact that it seems to make Baekhyun happy, just adds to the magic of it.

And when all of that doesn't feel like the right thing to do... when he feels too needy, to do any of them, he searches out Baekhyun. The man, of course, is always in his orbit. Most of the time he is in the same room and even when he isn't, he is a mere couple of steps away. That's not the best thing, though.

The best thing is that he _always_ gives in. No matter where, no matter when. In the kitchen; on top of the counter, where Taeyong feels the marble cool against his back, as he is being pounded into. In the bathroom; when he is soaking in the warm water and suddenly, Taeyong's body is pressing against him, hand between his legs. Even on the rooftop, where Baekhyun stuffs his fingers into Taeyong's mouth, as he fingers him open. Apparently, Baekhyun has neighbours, living behind the mysterious second door, Taeyong had seen next to Baekhyun's apartment entrance. He comes more quiet than he thought possible, with the knowledge that he could be heard across the thin wall of plants that seperates them from the rich, old couple on the other half of the rooftop. And Baekhyun praises him for it, as he always does, sweet and longing kisses finding their path across his chest and neck.

They try their way through all the toys in Baekhyun's drawer, too and Taeyong quickly finds a home in the cuffs and the ballgag. Baekhyun's favourite remains the 'La Perla' bra and Taeyong has absolutely no problem with endulging him, by wearing it. Not only, because he loves the feeling of it, but because he knows Baekhyun can't resist it, no matter what.

"If you get me used to such a good sex-life, I'll have trouble adjusting, once this is over." Taeyong teases him, four days after his arrival.

Baekhyun looks at him, face squished into the pillow and rubs a thumb over Taeyong's cheek, "Don't make me think about a time where you're not around."

Taeyong gives him an apologetic kiss then, but Baekhyun doesn't let him go. It's him, this time around, who searches out Taeyong's closure, by pressing him into the bed and entering him without having to prepare much. By now, Taeyong doesn't need preparation anymore, the feeling of being filled so familiar that not having Baekhyun inside of him feels wrong. They go slow this time, no toys, no filthy words, just their shared moans and Baekhyun's smooth roll of his hips. It should be boring, but it isn't. It's bliss and Taeyong digs his nails into Baekhyun's back, as his orgasm rolls through him.

When Sunday comes around, Taeyong feels the knowledge of his departure closing in. Fitting his mood, the sky is a dull grey and a slight drizzle colours the world in a sheen. He stands in the doorway of the balcony, a cigarette between his fingers and his eyes drawn across the city. Even as he had only spent his time in here, the city has grown familiar in its presence and nature. He knows, it's just one more thing he is going to miss and sighs heavily, with the knowledge.

Arms wrap around his waist and he leans back against Baekhyun's steady body. The older smells like peaches from his shampoo and his wet hair drips on Taeyong's shoulder, like the rain outside. He kisses what he can reach with the wide neckline of Taeyong's shirt – one of Baekhyun's shirts. He isn't sure why he put it on, when he still has clean ones in his suitcase.

"I know what you're thinking." Baekhyun mutters suddenly. Taeyong doesn't answer, "Just because you'll leave, doesn't mean you are never allowed to return again. This door will always be open for you."

It's not much of an answer, either, but Taeyong only manages to squeeze Baekhyun's hand in gratitude. He knows Baekhyun is serious and he also knows he would take the offer in a heartbeat. But what he wants and what he can afford to have are two very different things. Baekhyun will travel around the world again, so will Taeyong. Doyoung already texted him about an advert in Germany, a jewellery shooting in the Netherlands and a meeting with Chanel back in Seoul. Who knows when they will get a chance to be like this again? Last time, they had to spend months apart. What if it turns out to be years this time?

A buzz from Baekhyun's phone has the older pull away and Taeyong already feels cold without the touch. He takes another drag from his cigarette, his mind pulling him under. At least, until he hears Baekhyun's voice.

"What the fuck...?"

As he turns around, he finds Baekhyun with his phone in his hand. It gives Taeyong an uneasy feeling, to see him like this. He looks... odd. In a way Taeyong has never seen him before. If he had to guess, he would say Baekhyun looks scared. No, almost terrified, even.

Discarding his cigarette in the ashtray, he walks over, "What's up?"

Baekhyun doesn't answer and, truth be told, that just scares Taeyong more. Only when Taeyong's hand finds his shoulder does he look up, his eyes wide and terrified. His breathing begins to grow hard and unsteady, hand shaking around the phone in his hand. Taeyong swallows the dry feeling of a bad omen.

"Baek, what's going on?"

Handing him the phone, Baekhyun breaks down. He sits down on the couch, his head in his hands and Taeyong dreads looking at the very thing that could have managed to bring so much fear to someone so collected. Gathering strength, he looks at the phone and his stomach turns around.

No. This is impossible. It can't be.

 **Unknown:** I think you'll want to have a chat with me.

 **Unknown:** I've been dying to meet you.

 **Unknown:** Just one meeting and I promise, your secret is safe with me.

 **Unknown:** < _Image attached_ >

 **Unknown:** < _Image attached_ >

 **Unknown:** < _Image attached_ >

It's him – the pictures. It's Taeyong, clearly recognizable, even with the quality drop that comes inevitably with a strong zoom. He has been photographed secretly a hundred times before, but never like this. Baekhyun's face isn't visible on the photos, but there is no doubt, Taeyong is seated on top of a man, wearing La Perla and getting fucked up the ass. He hates looking at this. Hates it so much, he clicks off the phone and slams it screen-down on the table.

It's over.

Everything is over. His career, his life, Lee Taeyong. All of it: over. No one will ever look at him, without having those pictures in their head. The world-famous whore of Chanel. Every poster of him will be torn from the streets and burned, every magazine that has ever shown him will delete his pages.

His family will disown him. Chanel will quit him. Doyoung will spit on him.

And then, what's left? When everything he has worked for all his life is gone and never to be rebuilt? When the only people he loves will despise him? Be disgusted with his mere presence?

"Fuck!" It aches, when his foot collides with the couch, but the pain is good to ground him.

A hand on his shoulder, "Tae-"

"Don't fucking touch me right now!" He yells, shoving the hand off his frame, "Don't fucking talk to me, either. Shit, shit, SHIT!"

As he falls onto the couch, Taeyong has no restrain in sobbing into his palms. The disgust and panic are filling up every inch of him, like a balloon and he knows he is about to pop. About to lose it and dive head-first from the balcony. What the fuck has he left to do? Once these pictures get out, everyone will have seen him like _this._ They will see the fucked up part of him, the part he had only entrusted Baekhyun with.

"This is my fault." Baekhyun mutters. Then, suddenly he picks up the phone and dials the mysterious number. It doesn't even take a second for someone to pick up.

"Hey, sugar."

Taeyong's eyes widen and his sobs get stuck in his throat. No... No, impossible. Red hair, a timid, but sweet voice... the girl he ran into when he entered La Perla a few days ago. There is no doubt. It's the same voice.

"Delete them." Baekhyun says, stone-hard, "Delete them, or I'll make sure you pay for it."

"Sounds fun, I always picked you to be a player. After being your fan for so many years, it really feels like I've known you forever." The woman continues, "I knew it was just a question of time, until I'd get to have my turn with you. Call the police, if you want, I don't care. But your friend will, once those pictures get to five different news papers around the world."

Taeyong winces, but Baekhyun only balls his fists, "What do you want?"

"You, sugar. Always you." The woman purrs, "Unfortunately, Taeyongie got to you first, but in retrospect, he was the weak link I always needed."

"Leave him out of this. Whatever you want from me, he doesn't have anything to do with us." Baekhyun insists.

"Oh, I would love to make you happy, but I can't do that." Some shuffling sounds on the other line, "For now, he will have to stay my little bargaining chip. After all, I know you wouldn't let his life end like this. You're way too sweet for that, aren't you honey-bear?"

Running a hand through his hair, Baekhyun gathers himself, "If I do what you ask, will you delete the pictures and leave him alone?"

"Pinky promise, baby."

Baekhyun's eyes find his then and Taeyong starts to cry, when he sees the fear in them. It's one thing to lose your career, your identity. But this woman... what lengths would she take, how far would she go? Taeyong doesn't know, but if she is willing to destroy his life for the sake of her own interests, he isn't sure whether there is a lot of decency to be expected. But it's not Taeyong who will have to risk his _life_ here, it's Baekhyun. And it's not worth it.

He shakes his head, until it hurts and his vision swims, but Baekhyun averts his eyes, refusing to see it, "What do you want?"

"Come pay me a visit. I want to spend some time with my favourite man. Wear something nice, too, I want my mouth to water when I look at you." The woman demands, "Also, if you decide to bring someone along, one click will be enough to get the pictures out, so think about that carefully. I know you're brave honey-bear, but you're safe with me."

Baekhyun's nails are digging into his own leg, trying to stay collected, "When?"

"Two hours. I'm sending the address."

"I will be there. Just- Don't do this." He pleads.

A sweet, yet poisonous chuckle rings through the speaker, "Anything for you, baby."

With that, the line cuts off and leaves them in a silence, so thick Taeyong can't breathe. It has to be a nightmare. This can't be happening. Slowly, he reaches out for Baekhyun's unmoving frame. Just to make sure. Sure, that he hasn't turned to stone, hasn't stopped breathing, hasn't left Taeyong alone with this sudden abyss in front of his feet.

Before his hand can reach the man, Baekhyun stands up, struck by lightning. With wide eyes, Taeyong watches him collect his phone and disappear in his bedroom. Only a couple of breaths later, he comes back out, clad in slim fitted dress pants and his Dior shirt. Taeyong feels the tears drip onto his lap again and he hadn't even realized they had left his eyes. Baekhyun picks up his coat, unnervingly quiet and makes his way to the entrance hallway.

"You can't!" Taeyong whimpers, voice sounding small and terrified, "You can't actually think of going there."

"What other choice do I have?" Baekhyun mutters, giving him a look, so tired, Taeyong doesn't even recognize him anymore.

Suddenly, the man he had spent the last days with, has disappeared. Has been replaced. The version that had made Taeyong's heart flutter and given him a home is just a mere shadow, hidden behind fear and despair. It makes him look sick and starved. Taeyong fears he might look the same.

"Call the police!" He insists, "Tell your manager, your company, someone!"

"And then what?!" Taeyong flinches at the suddenly harsh tone, but Baekhyun softens the moment he sees it, "She is going to release the photos, if I do anything else than what she asked me to. You heard her."

"B-but-"

"Tae, please." There is a crack in his voice and he tries to collect himself, "All of this... it's my fault. I should have paid attention, should have known better. This bitch is after _me_ and it's not fair that you should be the one to suffer from it. I won't let it happen."

Sniffling, Taeyong jumps from his seat, when Baekhyun moves to pull on his shoes, "Baekhyun, please. We have to find a different way, what if she hurts you?"

"She won't." Somehow, Baekhyun doesn't seem to sound as convincing as he had intended to, "I-... I'll settle this. You're safe with me, okay?"

"Please don't go..." Taeyong whispers, his hands fisting the material of Baekhyun's coat, "Don't leave."

Gently prying Taeyong's hands off, Baekhyun cups his head in his hands, "I'll fix this. I promise."

Taeyong hates the kiss that follows, but he reciprocates anyways. No matter what happens, this might end up being the last kiss they share. The one kiss he will always remember, when he thinks back. And it's filled with despair, unspoken apologies and the salt of tears. Baekhyun pushes him away then, a little rough, because he knows Taeyong wouldn't let go otherwise. It hurts, still. The door bangs and Taeyong begins to shake.

He shakes so hard, his legs don't make it all the way to the living room, so he falls against the wall in the hallway. The cold seeps under his shirt, under his skin, under his muscles and all the way into the core of his bones. There, it lingers, plants images that he can't shake from his mind. Images of Baekhyun, hurt and lost. Should he call the police? What if she releases the photos as soon as she finds out?

What if she hurts Baekhyun as soon as she finds out?

It's that thought that keeps his hands off the phone. The thought that has him cry into his own palms, until he almost suffocates. He covers his mouth, pinches his nose, until his limbs tingle and the panic has no fuel to burn anymore.

Then, it's just nothing.

He doesn't know how long he sits there, in the cold and empty hallway. But the clock chimes three times with every new hour and he misses his plane. The walls around him turn darker as the sun sets, but he can't turn the light on. Can't move. Can't even answer Doyoung's 15 calls, probably checking whether he is already on his way to Paris. All he can do is stare at the door, hoping so desperately that it suddenly swings open and he is there. In one piece. With his heart still together.

Overwhelmed with hours of buzzing panic under his skin, Taeyong doesn't even notice his eyes falling shut, until a rattling sound tears him out of his light sleep. A key works against the lock on the door, but it seems troubled, guided by hands that shake too hard to work accurately. He straightens, breath stuck in his throat and his eyes pinned to the door handle. What if it's not Baekhyun? If someone is trying to break in and get him, too?

The door falls open and the first thing Taeyong sees is blood. It's not dripping on the floor or glistening in the light that Baekhyun creates with the light switch. It sticks to his clothes, his skin, his hair. The white Dior shirt is painted with it and there is some, even near his lip. All of it, clinging to Baekhyun's frame like a virus – a sickness. Crying out with terror and relief, Taeyong climbs to his feet and grasps onto Baekhyun's frame.

His eyes are empty as Taeyong finds them. They have gotten lost in a different place, looking, but not _seeing._ Desperate little cries break out of Taeyong's lungs, as he pats down the other man and tries to hold him up, as Baekhyun falls against him. The stench of blood fills his nose, covering Baekhyun's scent completely and Taeyong has to pull himself together, not to fall down with the other and start crying again. Baekhyun is a dead weight in his arms, as he pulls him into the apartment and closes the door with a foot. It takes everything in him, to pull him further, into the bathroom, even more to heave him into the shower. The panic shakes his fingers, as he tries to take off Baekhyun's blood-soiled clothes.

"It's not mine." Baekhyun whispers and Taeyong freezes.

Taeyong furrows his brows, "W-what?"

"The–... The blood..." He gulps and suddenly, his body convulses with bone-shaking sobs.

Without hesitation, Taeyong pulls his head into his chest, stroking through his hair. It's surprising, how he can stay so calm, when Baekhyun is breaking apart in his arms. Maybe, that's the reason. He has to be strong right now, because if he isn't, who is left?

"S-She m-made me–" Baekhyun's hands claw at Taeyong's sleeves, so hard the fabric tears in his grip, "Sh-She made me t-take off m-my clothes a-and–"

As another sob rips through him, Taeyong holds him tighter, "You don't have to say it. Y-You don't have to... You're safe now, Baek. I'm here, she's gone."

Against his hopes that only seems to unsettle Baekhyun even more, "It was an accident! I- I didn't mean to-"

"Shh, I know, I know." Taeyong whispers – pleads, really.

With the help of an unknown force, he manages to strip Baekhyun down to his boxers, throwing the bloody clothes far out of reach. He doesn't think about his own clothes and turns the shower on as quick as he can. Baekhyun's body is shaking like a leaf, but there seem to be no wounds. All of the blood, really belonged to someone else. It belonged to _her,_ Taeyong has no doubt about it.

"She's dead." Baekhyun whispers, barely audible above the water, "I- I took her kitchen knife. I-It was self-defense, she was touching me. I wanted to leave, b-but she wouldn't let me and I- Fuck, I panicked."

Taeyong takes a shaky breath, "Breathe. You're okay. She didn't hurt you."

"I got the photos. On a USB." Baekhyun ignores him, "She had it in her– Her pocket, after I..." He gulps, "It's in my coat pocket."

Truth be told, Taeyong could dance with relief. He could yell with frustration. He could cry with fear. Baekhyun's eyes are what forbid him to do any of that. They stare at him, tired and dark and Taeyong realizes that Baekhyun lost so much tonight. And he lost it, to protect Taeyong. So, he kisses Baekhyun through the water. Washes the blood off his skin, until there is a flush to every centimetre, from the harsh rubbing. Plucks him off the ground and leads him into the bedroom after drying him off, to ease him into the bedsheets. And when Baekhyun's eyes flutter and he loses consciousness, Taeyong holds him, because that's all he knows how to do. His own eyes can't seem to close, even as Baekhyun's rhythmic breathing should ease him to sleep.

He listens to the sounds outside and finally, watches the sky lighten again with an orange tint. Baekhyun doesn't wake until noon. When he does though, it's with a frantic gasp and wide eyes. Taeyong holds him through it, as he thrashes and tries to breathe, even as his throat seems to be closed up.

Once he is sure, he can leave Baekhyun on his own for a moment, Taeyong goes to collect water and some crackers from the kitchen. He finds Baekhyun sitting upright, back propped against the headboard and staring at his fingers. They scratch at his nail beds and Taeyong stops him gently, before he can draw blood. Baekhyun gulps the water down with greed, but seeing the crackers draws a pained grimace on his face.

"You have to eat at some point." Taeyong insists, knowing how ironic the line is, coming from him, "Just a handful. Please."

Hearing the other plea with him, Baekhyun gives in with a sigh and gnaws at the crackers with his front teeth. It's good enough for now.

"W-what... What are we gonna do now?" Taeyong mutters after a while.

Baekhyun seems to be surprised at his choice of words, but Taeyong knows that he is just as much a part of this mess as the other is, "I don't... I don't know. Maybe, someone will find her, uhm..." He breaks off for a moment, shoulders sagging. Taeyong can tell he is way past the point of exhaustion, where he has no tears to spare anymore. It's hard to decide what is worse. "A–... A family member, maybe. Or a friend."

"You..." Swallowing Taeyong fists the bedsheets, "You didn't like- leave any traces, right?"

Suddenly, Baekhyun tenses, "Like what?"

"D-Dunno... Just, stuff? I mean you took all your things with you, right? And wiped everything clean? And there were no cameras?" Baekhyun nods, slowly, "And you got rid of the–", he clears his throat, "The knife?"

The sharp inhale is as much of a bad omen, as it could be. Taeyong's jaw clenches and he buries his face in his palms. It's still there. And if the police finds the woman and therefore, also the knife... they will find Baekhyun's fingerprints on it. Then, Baekhyun will go to jail for... god, forever.

Like a lightning, Taeyong jumps from the bed and pulls on his jeans. Baekhyun watches him with a horrified expression, "What are you doing?"

"We need to get rid of the knife, or they'll know it was you." He responds, pulling on a shirt almost on autopilot. He doesn't even notice it's backwards, "I'm going to go and get rid of the knife."

"You can't go there!" Baekhyun gasps, "They'll catch you. When they see you there, they'll think it was you."

Taeyong shakes his head, "I'll be fast."

"You're not going alone." Before Taeyong can stop him, Baekhyun is out of bed.

He still shakes all over, but his brows are set in determination and he moves as fast as possible for him. Taeyong watches him doubtfully. Truth be told, he wants Baekhyun to come with him, even if he isn't in the best condition. Going alone... it's frightening. So much, he feels his stomach churn and his breakfast prod at the back of his throat. But, would it really be a good idea, to let Baekhyun go with him? No matter what they encounter, Taeyong doesn't want the man to suffer even more. For god's sake, he just accidentally killed a person. Something so unimaginable, yet so traumatizing, Taeyong can't even grasp it.

"Lay back down." He whispers, but it's weak.

Baekhyun, halfway into a different coat looks at him and freezes. Then, he shrugs it on the rest of the way and wanders to Taeyong. A hand in his nape pulls him in, until their foreheads collide with a soft thud. He smells like himself again, all the blood washed off enough that, if Taeyong uses his imagination, it could have all been a big nightmare. Warm breath hits his cheek and he can't stop himself from leaning into the grounding touch. Baekhyun's finger strokes his jaw and Taeyong wishes they could just disappear together.

Back down beneath the water, into their world of silence and solitude. Their breath-bubbles mingling and their skin connected. Could they ever have that again? Live on, like nothing happened?

No. They will never be able to live such a blatant lie. Least of all Baekhyun, who jolts, when Taeyong reaches out to hold onto him too and who still has blood beneath his fingernails. But, what they can do is make sure no one will ever find their secret. They can protect it. Taeyong can protect Baekhyun, just the way Baekhyun had protected him. And _then_ maybe they will have a chance to live on, even if it's with demons in their closet.

"It's going to be alright." He whispers, kissing Baekhyun with the bitter tinge of despair. Baekhyun kisses back, because it's all he knows how to do.

His hand grasps Baekhyun's wrist and he pulls them towards the entrance door. His phone buzzes again, once they step through the doorway and he recognizes Doyoung's profile picture smiling at him. Ignoring the call again, Taeyong closes the door behind himself and they turn into shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the darkness settles! Are you excited for what´s to come? 
> 
> I´m genuinely sorry I forgot to update this for so long, the same happened with Pink Sweater! I´ve just been so focused on [Tattooed to your wicked tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008260/chapters/71195310) (which is getting a sequel soon!) and my school and commissions ORZ Literally haven´t been sleeping, but I´m happy I got so much to do! 
> 
> How have you guys been? I miss you a lot and I hope everything´s going alright and if not, I hope I can at least give you some comfort through my fics <3 The support I´m getting is so heartfelt and loving, I feel very blessed TUT 
> 
> Let me know what you think about the story progression and please take good care of yourself! Love you <3<3


End file.
